Appearances
by chibikurohikitsune and Nimeria
Summary: Life for the Resistence Fighters is never easy. Engine troubles lead to a timetraveler, new friends, and an interesting new adventure. Chapters 11 and 12or 13 and 14, I don't remember are up. Set between 1st and 2nd movies. NeoTrin SparxOC and others. R
1. The Adventure begins

Chapter 1: Default Chapter

It was a cold, dreary day in the real world. But, then again, when isn't it a cold, dreary day in the real world? The sky had been scorched so there was no sun to make it warm, and non-dreary. And besides, a hundred miles below the surface? In old sewers? Yeah. But that's besides to point.

Three people sat at a table in what looked like a mess hall. The older of the two men looked slightly flustered. This was most likely because the woman sitting, or rather standing, ac from him was ranting about the latest injustice done to them, or rather to the younger man who simply sat there looking thoughtful.

"Morpheus," the woman yelled "they wouldn't do this to anyone else. You know they wouldn't!"

"Yes, Trinity, I do realize that, but what you need to understand is that _if_ the council is going to believe that Neo is the One" here he glanced at the younger man "they are first going to need proof." He winced as soon as he realized what he'd said. The council needing proof had been a sore spot with Trinity ever since they had refused to believe that Cypher had willingly betrayed them. He'd just given her an opening to start another tirade, and sure enough-

"Proof!?" if she hadn't been yelling before she certainly was now. "God damn the council and their proof. If they'd just-"

"Trin." The other man, who as you've probably guessed is Neo, interrupted her calmly. "Calm down." If anyone else had spoken to her in that tone they wouldn't have lived to regret it. Plus, he'd called her Trin, and she hated it when people did that. But this was Neo and things were different.

"But-" she protested weakly.

"It's alright, Trin. Really. I'll do their tests." she sighed and sat down next to him.

"Neo. You really shouldn't have to. You've already done more than enough tests. I mean, just the fact that you're alive should be enough."

"She's right Neo." Morpheus put in. "You did tests while you were in Zion. That should be enough."

"I know, but I understand their skepticism. I'm sure these will be the last tests" Trinity shook her head at his naivety.

"No, Neo, you're wrong. They'll just keep having you do more and more tests. There will never be enough proof for them. Never" she looked into his eyes to try and convey the unspoken message that she was afraid they'd take him from her. He smiled and slid his arm around her to show her he understood and to reassure her.

"Alright then, these will be the last I do. After these that's it. No more. Okay?" he asked. She nodded her head before resting it on Neo's chest. Seeing this Morpheus decided it would be a good idea to leave to two of them alone for awhile.

"I'll just go see if Tank needs any help with that computer." He said as he got up and left. Trinity smiled it wasn't subtle but it worked. And, as Tank had been yelling at and hitting the computer for the last hour, he probably did need help. As soon as Morpheus was gone Neo craned his head around to look at Trin's face.

"He's gone now, Trinity. Why don't you tell me what's really bothering you about all this?" there was a hint of inquisitive concern in his voice. Trinity sighed and moved so she was straddling his lap, her arms around his neck.

"Five years ago, six years after I was unplugged, Morpheus unplugged a young girl by the name of Vixen." Neo raised an eyebrow at the name, Trinity just shrugged. "Vixen was an extraordinary girl. She was telekinetic. She could move things with her mind. Here in the real world, too, not just in the matrix. The council had her do test after test after test. One day they took her away for study. No one ever saw her again. A month after they took her she committed suicide. She was so sick and tired of all the tests that she stabbed herself. I'm afraid that they'll take you away from me. Afraid you'll end up like her." Up until then she'd been staring at his chin. Now she let his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes meet her ice blue ones and see the fear she'd been hiding in them.

"Trin." His voice was almost scolding. "I won't let them take me away from you, and I definitely wouldn't kill myself if there was even the slightest chance I'd see you again." He leaned in closer to her so that their lips were almost touching. "I love you Trinity" and then he kissed her.

Trinity was just beginning to deepen the kiss when the alarms went off.

"Damn" she said. Neo smiled at her.

"Exactly what I was thinking." He told her as the two of them took off sprinting. Trinity for the cockpit and Neo for the core.

"Hey Neo." Tank greeted him as he reached the core.

"Hey Tank. What've we got?"

"Sentinels. Three of 'em Morpheus says." Tank answered. Then he spoke to Morpheus over the intercom. "Power offline. EMP armed and ready."

Standing in the dark waiting for his captain to give the "all clear", Neo's mind drifted to the young operator.

Tank was lucky to be alive, really. Having been shot twice by Cypher, Tank had only just remained conscious long enough to witness Neo's resurrection. He had then spent two weeks in the Zion hospital before he'd recovered. Even so it wasn't a full recovery. Neo still saw him wince if he moved his side wrong. Tank had also had to tell his sister, Zee, her husband, Link, Dozer's wife, Cas, and his parents about Dozer's death. Despite and, perhaps, in spite of all this, Tank still seemed to be in a constant good mood and was always joking around. He could, however, be serious when he needed to be as was shown by the current look on his face.

"Alright Tank. They're gone. Go ahead and turn the power back on." Morpheus' voice came through the intercom.

"Yeah Tank. Get the power back on before we all freeze to death." Neo couldn't help joking with the operator.

"But Neo, _you_ won't freeze. Trinity will make sure of that." Tank, though, wasn't one to let a comment like that slide.

"You shuttup and be glad she didn't hear that." Neo told him.

"Yeah. Trust me I am, and I'd be very thankful if you didn't tell her. She'd kill me if she knew I'd said that."

"Who'd kill you if they knew you said what?" Trinity asked.

"No one" Tank's answer came a little too quickly.

"Then what were you two talking about?" she wasn't going to let it go _that_ easily.

"Nothing" again the answer came a little too fast, but Tank was convincing, and Trinity was pretty sure she knew what it was since Tank hadn't turned the intercom off until after Neo's comment and she knew how Tank was.

"Whatever, Tank. Anyway Morpheus says he wants you to keep and eye on holographics for a few hours since it's your shift. He says he'll relive you in a bit, and to just yell if you need anything or see something odd. Neo, we are supposed to get some sleep as we're trying out that new training program from Zion tomorrow. So come on. See ya tomorrow Tank." She grabbed Neo's arm and dragged him off towards their room.

"See ya" Tank smirked.

Once safely in their room, Neo and Trinity picked up where they'd been when the alarms went off.


	2. Of Failed Engines and Old Friends

**Ok people we're a bit new at this and I only realized after I'd posted that we forgot the disclaimer so here it is**

**Disclaimer: We do not own the matrix, the people, places, or things in the matrix, or anything that has anything to do with the matrix. Though we wish we did, however all we own is this story and the original characters that will pop up later.**

**To our reviewers, you have no idea just how elated we were to find that people actually liked our story. Glitter's still up in the clouds. I welcome constructive criticism, how else will I improve, but our belief in our own writing abilities is low enough without the flames so please be nice.**

**R&R. it encourages me to type faster. Therefore you get updates sooner and it makes glitter happy so everyone wins.**

**And now here's ch. 2:**

Chapter 2: Of Failed Engines and Old Friends

The following morning saw Trinity waking up feeling lighter than air. She was glad to be wrapped in the arms of the one she loved, and was completely oblivious to the world around her. She imagined the sun streaming through a window like it used to before she was unplugged.

Today, she remembered, Neo had to take the test for the council, but she wasn't going to think about that. For now, she was going to stay right where she was. Happy, warm, and loved.

Suddenly, the Neb shook. Waking Neo with a start and jerking Trinity from her reverie. It took Neo a minute to figure out where he was, but when the Neb shook again, the two of them were up, dressed, and running down the corridor to the core in a matter of minutes.

"Hey Tank." Neo said when they got there. "What's going on?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think we may have engine trouble." The young operator replied, and there was no small measure of concern in his voice.

"I've already checked it out Tank, and we're going to need to call for backup as we don't have the resources to fix the problem" Morpheus informed them as he walked into the room. "Can you make contact with the nearest ship and apprise them of our situation?"

"Of course." Then he turned to the radio, "This is Tank of the Nebuchadnezzar, calling all ships. We are experiencing engine trouble and require assistance. Our location is 40 degrees east latitude, and 60 degrees north longitude. This is an emergency situation. Does anybody read? Over."

"So what do we do now?" Neo asked, having never been in a situation like this before.

"Just wait until help comes." Morpheus stated.

"This is just so fricking wrong. There has to be something we can do. Neo is the One for Christ sake." Trinity's infamous temper had once again revealed itself.

"Come on Trin. Calm down. We'll be fine" Neo attempted to dissolve her temper. "Right now we just have to be patient." However his attempts did not have the desired affect.

"Fine!" she yelled, folding her arms ac her chest.

Neo's POV

Sometimes Trin can act like such a little kid, but she looks so cute when she does. Not that I'd ever tell her that. I wonder what our kids would look like. Probably have Trin's hair and maybe my eyes or maybe— get a hold of yourself. Now is not the time to be thinking about that. You should be worried about getting that engine fixed and your test with the council. Not what your future kids would look like.

I hope we get the engine fixed soon so I can take the test for the council and be done with it. I wonder how long this will take. I still can't believe the council didn't believe that Cypher willingly betrayed us. Even with all the proof and—what is Morpheus saying?

Normal POV

"Most likely the nearest ship will be at least an hour away. Luckily for us the heating still works. Your time will be your own until a rescue arrives. Tank-" Morpheus was cut off by a voice from the radio.

"This is captain Niobe of the Logos. Tank do you read me? Over." The distinctly feminine voice had a hint of authority in it.

"Loud and clear Captain. Over."

"We are an hour and a half away from your position and are on our way even as I speak. See you in a bit. Over and out."

"As I said your time is your own." Morpheus nodded to his crew and headed for his quarters.

'The Logos, huh?" Tank was only barely holding back laughter. "Well this oughtta be fun."

"What do you mean?" As usual Neo had no idea what Tank was talking about.

"Well," Tank started to answer then thought better of it. "You'll see." As Tank headed off for his cabin, Neo turned to Trinity curiously. Her face was as stoic as ever but her eyes were laughing.

"I'm not going to tell you so don't bother asking. We've got an hour. What are we going to do?"

"Well seeing as how we haven't eaten yet, why don't we do that?" Trinity gave him a skeptical look. "Oh, come now Trin. We had all last night together, besides some food might make you feel less cranky." He tried to reason with her.

"If you can call that goop food. And I'm not cranky." She snapped. He raised an eyebrow at her. "OK maybe I am." She paused. Neo waited for her to continue. "Oh, fine! Let's go eat." Irritated at how he could get anything out of her, she began to storm off towards the mess. However, before she could get out the door he caught her around the waist and pulled her back to him.

"And after we eat we can do what you wanna do, ok?" she nodded "Not mad at me anymore?"

"Never was."

"Liar." He stopped her protest with a kiss. She let it deepen for a moment then pulled away.

"Food first. That later." She scolded mockingly.

"Agreed" and the two of them set off for the mess hall.

One hour and 15 minutes later:

The entire group of four people that comprised the crew of the Neb were waiting just inside the hatch when the Logos docked. 4 people (A/N: yes four people. One is an OC. I'm not insane Ok? Well, yes I am but that's not the point) walked out of the Logos and onto the Neb. The first was an African American female. She wore a red captain's shirt and her black hair was done up in lots of little knots. The second was an Asian looking man. The third, a fairly tallish man whose blonde hair went in every direction. The fourth was a young girl who couldn't be more than 16. She had blonde hair that fell loosely to her shoulders.

"Captain Niobe."

"Captain Morpheus." The tension between the two captains was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. The silence reigned until Niobe spoke:

"So who's the newbie?" her eyes fell on Neo.

"This is Neo. He is the One." All four of them stared in amazement. Neo shifted uncomfortably, and Niobe offered her hand.

"Pleased to meet you Neo. I'm Niobe." Neo shook her hand. "This is Ghost," she waved at the Asian man "Sparkx," she indicated the other man, "and Nery. Nery, come here child." The young girl walked forward. "I want you to stay with Trinity while we fix their ship. Ok?" The girl nodded. "Good." With that Niobe walked off towards the engine room. Morpheus, Tank and Sparkx followed her.

"Trinity." Ghost greeted.

"Ghost. It's good to see you again, but you'd probably better go after Niobe." He nodded and did so. Trinity turned her attention back to Nery. "I don't believe we've met."

"No. We haven't. But I know who you are. Everyone knows you. I know him, too." She nodded at Neo.

"How?" Neo was surprised.

"Not important." She shrugged.

"And if I said it was?" Trinity pushed in her 'Don't-mess-with-me' voice.

"Then I'd have to disagree." She said simply. The three of them had walked to the mess hall and now sat down. Seeing a fight coming on from Trinity, Neo decided to change the subject.

"You know all about us. Why don't you tell us about you?"

"Fine. I'm 16 years old. I've been 'out' for three years." She stopped at the look on Trinity's face.

"13 when you were unplugged? Are you—"

"Still on the same ship? Yes."

"But anyone under 16 is supposed to go to the Academy." Trinity seemed shocked.

"I skipped the Academy."

"But why?"

"Same reason she's out." Ghost spoke from the doorway. He turned toward Nery. "Niobe realized in retrospect that sticking the two of you together might not have been such a good idea. She sent me to make sure you get along and don't kill each other." He sat down next to the girl.

"That's all good and well Ghost. But why is she out?" even Neo was curious now. Ghost looked at the man for a moment and then decided that if Neo wanted to skip the formalities and fanfare that came with being the One, and just wanted to talk like friends, that was entirely up to him. In all honesty, Ghost didn't think Neo was one to want to be worshipped. He glanced at Nery and saw that she'd come to the same conclusion.

"Hey Ghost!" Nery's voice quickly ended his thoughts. "This planet, please." She was smiling though.

"Sorry. In answer to your question Neo, Nery is out at the request of the Network. After all they've done for the resistance, it was the least we could do to pull her out and keep her on the ship. She has proven to be a valuable asset with planning, and Sparkx is glad for the help."

"I'm sure he is. How are the engines coming along?" Trinity was hoping they could get back to work soon.

"Finished." Niobe said as she came around the corner. Sure enough a moment later the ship shook and the lights came back on. They turned the flashlights off.

"Thank you for all your help, Captain." Tank joined them with that simple comment.

"Not a problem but now we must be on our way. If you can just find Sparkx, we'll—" They never found out what she'd meant to say for at that moment a loud "Bang" was heard.

"What was that?"

"Not sure."

"It wasn't the ship that's for sure."

"It came from outside, come on!" they all ran outside. A few of them grabbed the plasma guns. They searched for, and quickly found what had caused the noise. But what they saw before them caused everyone's jaws to drop.

**A/N: The Network will be explained in a later chapter. I think. And if not tell us and we'll put it in as an author's note. Other than that it may be awhile before we update again because I'm going to be busy, and glitter's computer doesn't want to load it.**


	3. Time Traveler part one

**Nimeria: Chapter 3, in which the second of many original characters appears. This one is Glitter's the rest of the OC's are mine (for the most part). I would also like to take this moment to point out that this chapter makes this story a cover. With what I'm not real sure I think its Yu Yu Hakusho. **

**Chibikurohikitsune: Hola minna-san (yes I am aware that I am using two different languages but that will be explained later. That is, of course, to say that I will remember which I most likely won't), I am so happy to have our reviews. I'm still on cloud 9. I'm so happy I could SIIIINNNNGGGGG! So thank all you reviewers and for the readers that didn't review, please do it helps encourage us to write more. Flames are gladly excepted cuz I'm makin' s'mores and love it when people complain and threaten, so all threats are more then welcome. We are currently working on chapter 8. I doubt anyone will actually get to it since they will run away after this chapter or the end of chapter 6 and all of chapter 7, which is the randomness chapter. You will understand if you decide to read that much of our pathetic excuse for a story. Anyway, since Nimeria got to do the other A/N and chapter, I get to do this one MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!**

**Nimeria: stop. You're scaring away all of our readers.**

**Chibikurohikitsune (Ckhk): innocent puppy dog eyes with a golden halo floating above head now what gives you that idea?**

**Nimeria: simple. You're laughing diabolically and you wrote this whole chapter.**

**Ckhk: innocent stuff disappears oh come on I'm not THAT bad.**

**Nimeria: gives "the look"**

**Ckhk: ok, so I am that bad sue me (not literally of course). Why are you here anyway, this is my "chapter-that-actually-has-something-to-the-basic-plot-of-the-story" chapter, so I don't see any reason for you to be worried?**

**Nimeria: I read the rough draft for this chapter, it was entertaining but confusing. I read the second draft for this chapter; I really don't want the rating to rise because of your whole "I'm a helpless romantic" thing. I'm going to monitor all that you type.**

**Ckhk: like you actually can.**

**Nimeria: watch me.**

**Ckhk: pulls chocolate from plot hole and eats it**

**Nimeria: ; oh dear…**

**Ckhk: well enjoy this chapter while I go and take over Russia. grabs a Uzi and those fuzzy hats that the guards in England wear and starts to do an Irish jig out the door**

**Nimeria: ;; read this chapter while I try and stop my friend who is already on a perpetual sugar high, which has increased from her caffeine and sugar intake a.k.a. the chocolate, from taking over the free world and Russia. chases after her with a tranquilizer gun**

Chapter 3: Time traveler part 1

Rewind: The power had just been restored to the Neb when the crews heard a very loud bang. They went to check it out.

Both crews were surprised at what they saw. A few feet in front of them sat a bright blue 2000 Porsche. Painted on the side was a black dragon whose body wrapped around a gold fox. The dragon had red eyes that seemed to glow. The fox had crystal clear azure eyes and was holding a white rose in its mouth. What was more surprising then the car was the young girl coming out from it.

She was about 5'7" and looked to be 18. She was wearing a training gi, similar to the one Neo wore when he first reentered the Matrix, except the shirt was Chinese style **(A/N: think Ranma. If you don't know who Ranma is then google "Ranma ½" you poor deprived child)**. Her hair was in a pony tail at the top of her head and cascaded down to the middle of her back. Her hair was an array of color. It was a dark blue/black color with red, silver, and bright aqua blue highlights. It had a gold starburst in the middle of her bangs **(I'm not even gonna tell you what to google for that one)**.

As colorful as her hair was, it was nothing compared to her eyes. They were a light shade of amethyst with different color flecks in them. We she saw the damage done to the car they changed to a deep shade of scarlet that was close to, but not quite, black.

Both crews were in shock, especially Sparkx. Neo was the first to recover.

"Who are you?" he asks. She just ignores him. In fact she doesn't even realize that she's being watched, but she does say something. Of course it's not what they were expecting.

"Tousan, otasuke! Doushita no?" she yelled, "Kuso! Tousan, I know you're out there somewhere. If you're ignoring me I will go back in time and master The Dragon of Darkness Flame before you, and brag about it. You know you won't be able to do anything about it so why don't you come out now." She then started jumping up and down in a 'glitter-happy-for-some-weird-and-unrelated-reason-that-might-have-something-to-do-with-the-reviews-but-most-likely-is-just-because-of-her-ablitiy-to-not-be-normal' type way **(A/N just to warn you now you better get used to random descriptions like that cuz they will happen often bang Nimeria: holding Sana's baka mallet no she won't, I'll make sure of that. Ckhk: xx bunnies will take over the world. Nimeria: mumbles she's even random when she's unconscious. Just keep reading. These shouldn't happen anymore but with glitter you never know. Ckhk: xx BLUE CHIPMUNKS IN BUTT FLAPS! Nimeria: I need a new co-authoress, just read and ignore this.)**

"I don't think she heard you, Neo." Trinity said in a very sarcastic voice.

"Ya think!" Nery said in an equally sarcastic voice. Trinity glared at her and took a step toward her. Neo took this as his cue to step in and stop the catfight that was sure to happen.

"Trin, calm down. Right now we have more important things to worry about. You and Nery can kill each other later, k?

"Whatever." Trinity said turning her attention back to the strange new girl. Said girl was at the time mumbling incoherent things to herself, which the others preferred to the yelling and jumping fits. Finally Sparkx, who was still in a stupor, was able to move and breathe again, which was good cuz then he didn't suffocate and ruin the story since we don't like killing off characters even though they did in the movies and would make this a some what AU story which we don't want, but we want our characters alive anyway and we will probably end up killing off a character for the flow of this story and maybe in the sequel if we ever get that far, but that's besides the point. **(A/N Ckhk: that was one long sentence. Nimeria: can't you stay unconscious? Ckhk: sorry, I just wanted to get some sugar. Nimeria: that stuff is bad for you, it keeps you awake. Ckhk: nuh uh, it can put me in a candy coma. Anyway if you really want me to be unconscious I will passes out XX Nimeria: what did I do to deserve this…)**

Sparkx started to walk up to the strange girl, ignoring the warnings of the others. Well in all actual fact it would be surprising if he even heard them considering the state he was in. He walked behind her and lightly tapped her shoulder. She was surprised and jumped up before she turned around.

"Nan da yo?" she said, "Who are you? What's going on?" she takes a look around her and finally notices her surroundings. She takes in the desolate underground, the ships and the bedraggled crews holding plasma guns. "Oh, Inari-sama, what have I gotten myself into this time……" was the whispered response to her current situation.

"Um,hi,I'mSparkxwhoareyouwhat'syournamewhereareyoufromwhydon'tyouhaveanyplugswereyousentherefromZioncoolcarareyouanewresistencefighteryou'recute." Sparkx managed to say all in one breathe, which is quite a feat I might add. Now for those of you readers who aren't like me, and don't try to find each and every word written in those long paragraph-thingies, he said, "Um, hi, I'm Sparkx. Who are you? What's your name? Where are you from, why don't you have any plugs? Were you sent here from Zion? Cool car. Are you a new resistance fighter? You're cute."

Now, because of reasons you will later learn about this girl, she was able to understand everything he said.

"Hi, I'm Hikari Jaganshi. I'm with the Reikai Tentai. I live in New York with my parents, but spend tons of time in Japan. What kinda plugs are you talking about? What's Zion? Thanks I spend tons of time working on it but it still has some bugs in it, like the engine failure I'm currently experiencing. I guess I'm sorta like a resistance fighter, but I think you need to be more specific. Thanks you're cute, too." That last comment got a small blush out of Sparkx.

The others had taken this distraction as the perfect opportunity to surround Hikari and Sparkx. When Hikari looked up again and saw all the plasma guns pointing in her general direction, she sorta freaked.

"Uh, what's going on here? Who are you people? Are you even human? What century is this? Am I even in the right dimension?" those last two questions were more to herself then to the others, "Could you possibly put those down? Tousan, if you're out there HELP!" Sparkx winced at this because Hikari just happened to scream in his ear. Hikari stopped screaming and looked around again. She could only mumble one small thing to herself, "Oh, Kami-sama, I'm soooooooooo screwed ……….."

"Who are you, really?" Nery asked, still very wary (hehe Nery very wary)(yeah we're creepy I know just read on) of the newcomer. "Are you working for the agents?"

"What agents are you talking about? I mean, I work for the Reikai Tentai and I'm not sure if that's what you mean." Hikari said, scared out of her mind but doing a good job of not showing it.

"She's obviously not going to tell us anything now. Let's just take her inside for a proper questioning and see what she knows." Trinity said. Since that was the most logical idea any of them had (and the only idea), they took her inside the Neb for questioning.

1 hour later Hikari's POV

I can't believe this is happening. I don't believe this is happening. THIS ISN'T HAPPENING. This is just so surreal. I mean, sure, my whole life is surreal, I'm a time traveling not exactly inferior S-class, youko-youkai hanyou of course my life would be weird, but this just cuts the cake.

All the other adventures I had family, friends and sometimes random people who I never want to meet again, but they were at least friendly, at times, and they didn't try to kill me THAT often, but they still helped me complete my missions. I WANT MY TEDDY BEAR! I wonder where I am this time. I mean they kept asking me all these strange questions about "the Matrix", "Zion", and "agents", whatever they are.

I wonder why there's all this destruction. Who could have caused it? I know Koenma can be lazy and just put off all his work and not pay attention to the things happening in Ningenkai until it gets to the point of ruin and stuff, but he would never actually let it become this bad. He's too afraid of the spanking he'd get from his father. Maybe the barrier between the Makai and Ningenkai broke. But the Reikai and the other guards of the barrier from Raizen, Mukuro, and Yomi's territories wouldn't have let that happen. But what if there was a revolt? What am I saying; I know Tousan and Ojisan can handle it. Could it have been caused by the Meikai?

What if the Meikai broke loose and did all this? That would explain a lot. Could the youkai have revolted and taken over? Do they hate youkai? I don't know if I'm safe here anymore. Of course I didn't think I was safe here to begin with, except maybe with that Sparkx guy.

Could humans have caused all this destruction themselves? I mean, it is possible. Take Sayko and Sensui for example. Oh course they were more or less demented, had mental issues, and/or had watched the "Black Chapter" video. Koenma had that tape destroyed after Sensui tried to take over the world, and I know he didn't make any copies, that I do (Yay Kenshin!). Maybe the people here are oppressed by youkai. Would that mean that they hate all youkai? Well I'm safe they don't know that I'm a youkai/youko and their reiki is too low for them to be able to detect me.

BUT WHAT IF THEY HAVE YOUKAI/ YOUKO DECTETORS? I'M SO SCREWED! I wish (A/N it will only take the perverts two seconds to figure that one out). I CAN'T DIE NOW I STILL HAVE MORE TAILS TO EARN! I STILL NEED TO MASTER THE "DRAGON OF DARKNESS FLAME" AND THE "FIST OF THE MORTAL FLAME"! TOUYA JUST STARTED TEACHING ME THE "SHARDS OF WINTER". I'M STILL LEARNING HEALING TECHNICS. I doubt I'll ever be able to do those ones because I'm a born fighter not a healer but I should at least know the basics. Plus Jin's been trying to teach me the "Tornado Fist" but I doubt I'll get that one either since that isn't one of my natural born instincts like the fire, ice, and connections to the plant life and moon cycles, but still…….

Anyway back to my last train of thought. KURAMA-JISAN STILL NEEDS TO TEACH ME HOW TO USE THE DEATH TREE IN ITS ADULT FORM WITH OUT GETTING EATEN! Oh sure last time I tried to control it I ended up in the hospital AFTER Yukina-chan and Botan-chan healed me, so that will take a while but I have tons of time (pun intended), I hope. ANYWAY I STILL HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR! I HAVE TO TRAVEL ALL OVER THE WORLD! I HAVE TO WIN SO MANY MORE MAKAI TOURNAMENTS! I HAVE TO GET A BOYFRIEND AND GET LAID! **(A/N Nimeria: NAN DA YO! Ckhk: duct tape, I didn't know you knew Japanese. Nimeria: that's really not important right now. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WROTE THAT! Ckhk: well, we were watching Romeo and Juliet in English today… Nimeria: WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING? Ckhk: let's just say that it have tons of sexual implications and a sex scene. Nimeria: just keep your mind out of the gutter from now on.)** I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!

knock knock

OH NO! SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR. I GOTTA USE THE ESCAPE TRAINING I'VE LEARNED. Sometimes it's good to have family and friends who were once thieves and/or mercenaries. Not only do you learn how to steal things and kill people and how to avoid getting caught, it keeps you filthy rich.

knock knock

What am I gonna do? I know, when they open the door I'll—

"Hikari, can I come in?" said the mystery person, who could be a dangerous threat to my health and/or life. I don't have time for randomness.

"Hikari?" the mystery person repeated as he (yes, he. So all you detectives out there can narrow down you list of suspects taking Nery, Trinity and Niobe off and keeping Ghost, Tank, Sparkx (wink wink), Neo, and Morpheus) knocked again. Ok, girl, calm down and answer him.

"Come in." I say. The door opens and in walks Sparkx (surprise, surprise). I'm so glad it's him and not anyone else. I wonder why….

"Hey, how's it going?" he says as he puts a tray of strange looking food on the table next to 'my' bed.

"Ok, I guess." I reply, looking at him. "I mean considering the fact that I'm trapped in some unknown time, dimension, and/or world, without knowing if I can still defend my self or if I'll get out of here alive, that is."

"Yeah, I guess you really can't say you're doing great under those conditions, huh?" he says, laughter in his gorgeous ocean blue eyes. **(They are blue aren't they?)**

I love his eye color. I think that's the only color my eyes don't change to. Even if they did I doubt it would be that spectacular. It's like the calm ocean, waves gently rolling back and forth with the tide. It's so soothing. I feel like I could drown in them. I wonder why I feel like this around him. I know it can't be because I'm attracted to him. I'm not allowed to love. I'm the daughter of two forbidden children, it's not possible.

Is it?

"Yeah," I said in a dazed tone

"But, you really can't blame them for not trusting you. I mean, considering all that we've gone through it makes perfect sense."

"What have you gone through?"

"Well, it's kinda long and complicated. I doubt you want to hear it."

"Actually, I do."

"Well, years ago, I really don't know how long ago it was because we don't really know what year it is, the best we can guess is it's somewhere around 2100 **(that is right isn't it?)**. Anyway, years ago humans created robots. As we grew smarter we advanced the robots and made them smarter. We eventually were able to create robots that were able to think for themselves, A.I. robots. We started to depend on the robots for everyday life and treated them miserably. The robots revolted and attacked us. We fought back as best we could and figured out that the only way to stop the robots was by cutting off their power source, the sun. Of course we were stupid to do that since no life can survive with out the sun, but I'm guessing that the people who attacked the robots **(and made the movie)** didn't go to science class. **(A/N sorry just a random little author's note about how stupid people are cuz robots and computer will eventually take over the world).**

"Anyway, the robots realized that they didn't need the sun to survive. You see a human body has all the power the robots will ever need. They trapped us is pods and harnessed our energy. They created the Matrix, a complex computer program linked directly to our brains, so that we wouldn't know that we had been conquered. They had to make several different programs because we rejected all ones that made the earth perfect and took away all suffering.

"A few years ago we, well the others, were let out and the fight against the robots started again. We have many different recruits and are systematically unplugging certain people. We even have a stronghold deep within the earth. Anyway, the one who unplugged the first of us and guided us died. After years of searching we finally found the One, Neo. He can destroy the agents in a way none of the rest of us can while in the Matrix. He is the only ones who can destroy the robots and end this war for good."

"Wow. Now I understand a lot more about the questions they asked me. But that still doesn't explain why they don't trust me. I mean, sure I've given them no reason to trust me, but I've also given them no reason NOT to trust me." I stated logically.

"That is true, but the Neb's crew was recently betrayed by one of its own. You see, Cypher had gotten tired of the oh so exciting life we live. He made an agreement with the agents while he was in the Matrix. He would kill all the members of the crew, especially Neo, and tell them the location of Zion. In exchange he would be replugged into the Matrix and his memories of being unplugged erased. He managed to severely injure Tank, and killed Dozer, Tank's brother, Mouse, and two other members of crew, whose names I currently don't remember. Tank killed him before he could kill Neo. After that none of us are quite as trusting of strangers, but Trinity especially."

I wonder if what they went through was the same as when Kurama-jisan had to face Kuronue in the Meikai. Being betrayed by your friend, of course it wasn't really Kuronue, but still it was the same feeling. I will never cease to be amazed at the courage and endurance of humans. Kuwabara-jisan has proven that many times but I'm still shocked each time. After going through that I wouldn't trust others as willingly. But, what about Sparkx? He seems to trust me; why else would he tell me about all that happened? Why does he trust me?

"Sparkx, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"Why do you trust me?" he seems to be in shock.

"What?" yup, he's definitely shocked. Maybe I should clarify my question.

"I mean, I really appreciate it but I wanna know why. I pointed out earlier that I haven't done anything to earn your trust, so why do you trust me?"

"Um, I guess it's because of you." Ok, I'm confused now. That made no sense what so ever. "I mean there's just something about you that I can trust. I can't really explain it but it's just there. But I would like to know more about you."

"Well, I was born in Tokyo, Japan, on May 7th, 1984. My name is Hikari Jaganshi, but my friends call me 'Kari', you can too if you want." He's smiling. I love that smile. Wait, love? I can't love. "My father's name is Hiei Jaganshi. He's a hanyou just like me and is known as the 'Forbidden Child' because he is both fire and ice."

"Huh?" Awwww, he looks so cute when he's confused.** (Nimeria: I said Huh? too. As a warning this next part may be a bit confusing. I know it confused me. So just know that if you get lost you are NOT alone. To be honest I still don't get this. I should probably go now before glitter comes back.looks around as if inspecting her surroundings then takes off running, hiding in as many places as possible)**

"His mother was a koorime, an ice apparition, and his father was a hiyoukai, a fire demon. Anyway, the koorime is an all female race of ice demons. My father has a twin sister, my aunt Yukina. She was raised by the koorime while they tried to kill my father. That was because she is female and her element is ice, while my father is male and his element is fire. He was tossed off of their floating city when he was only a few minutes old. He has many other nicknames but this is the most prominent one. He is heir to 1/3 of the Makai throne, which makes me the eventual heir. Of course Mukuro has to die first but still…

"Anyway my mother is Yukiryuu Jaganshi. She is the younger 1/2 sister of the legendary thief Youko Kurama. She's also a hanyou. She is part silver youko and part gold youko. Those are the two rarest type of youko ever, especially the gold youkos. They try not to interbreed. But it happened. My mother was more or less rejected by the other youkos. The only one who actually cared for her was her brother Youko Kurama, and people say he has no heart. Anyway they both ended up shot by a hunter; of course my mom was shot after she had seriously injured the hunter and he ended up dead as well.

"The hunter had been trying to kill my uncle and eventually succeeded. My mom went to avenge her brother and ended up dying, too. They both had had the same idea and fled to Ningenkai. They then found unborn fetuses and merged their souls with the bodies. They had both planned to leave once they had regained their spirit energy, but they found the love of their parents and stayed **(want to know the details go to our favorites list).** They later found each other during the Dark Tournament. My uncle and father were competing as part of their probation sentence. My parents eventually fell in love and had me.

"I'm a strange mix. I have human blood from my mother and the properties of both silver and gold youkos. From my father I have the properties of fire and ice, and because I am female the koorime is more dominant and gives me abilities to heal, but since most of my blood is for fighting I'm really not that good a healer.

"My parents and I later moved to New York, New York. I loved science and started to make simple inventions. I eventually made my time machine and started to go back in time to help my father with some of the missions he had as a Reikai Tentai member. I some how messed up on my calculations and ended up here."

Sparkx was in shock. I don't know why. My life isn't that interesting. Ok, so maybe it is, but he doesn't have to look like a goldfish.

"You have a very interesting life" Sparkx said after a lengthy silence.

"It wasn't that interesting." I said fighting down a blush as he turned his ocean blue eyes to me. WHY AM I BLUSHING?

"Yes it was. But you never mentioned if you had a boyfriend" is it just me or is it extremely hot in here? I better answer him.

"No, I don't. My father would never let me have a human boyfriend, and all the youkai that tried to date me had to fight him to prove that they were strong. They all ended up dead. Plus I'm not allowed to love. My parents were both forbidden and I'm the result of that so I'm cursed, I can never fall in love. I can never find the 'someone just for me' because there isn't a 'someone just for me'." I said matter-of-factly, while still trying to fight me blush. This is one fight that I'm losing.

"Well, your father's not here now" Sparkx said moving closer to me. It's REALLY hot in here, "and how do you know that you can't fall in love if it's never happened before. Maybe you just can't fall in love with someone from your own time." and then he kissed me.

I can't believe it. He's kissing me. ME, Hikari Jaganshi. The 'forbidden child of two forbidden children'. It's just too hard to believe.

He licked my lower lip and I soon found his tongue inside my mouth.

I think I might be in love, but I can't. It's just too much to ask for. Watching my parents meet and fall in love, watching all of their friends fall in love, it hurt I knew it could never happen to me. I was just an observer. Now it might actually happen to me.

He's deepening the kiss. I moan. He's snaking his hand around my waist.

I've never felt like this before. I'm so lightheaded. I want nothing more then to taste him, then to have him in me. It's wonderful but at the same time extremely scary. Will this ever work out? I'm not allowed to love. This feels so right but it's wrong. Isn't it?

He pulls back for air. We're panting. He leans his forehead on mine. He then moves to kiss me again, not a desperate kiss full of passion like the one before, but a sweet loving kiss. He pulls me onto him on the bed and we snuggle basking in a comfortable silence.

I guess I really am in love…….

_**TBC**_

**Nimeria: OO I can't believe you did that to my fic. TOO MUCH FLUFF!**

**Ckhk: well I did and it's our fic, you know you look like an owl. Anyway you know I love fluff. Hey that gives me a great idea.**

**Nimeria: IT'S THE APOCALYPSE! GLITTER HAD AN IDEA!**

**Ckhk: oh shut up. Anyway my idea is to have Fluffy as my muse.**

**Nimeria: Fluffy? How bad could he be?**

**Ckhk: pulls Sesshomaru in his full demon form from a plot hole meet Fluffy **

**Nimeria: faints xx**

**Ckhk: pokes Duct tape and make Sesshie go back to his bishie form well, I hope you liked our story. I now have to do a disclaimer because I forgot at first. We do not own Matrix, Ranma ½, Yu Yu Hakusho, Chobits, Rorouni Kenshin or any of the other random mangas/animes I might have mentioned. Please review they help us type faster, flames also help us type faster cuz of the energy from the s'mores and threats make me so happy that I type the fastest I can. pokes Nimeria's unconscious body I better try and wake her up, pokes her again maybe not. I'll try to be as accurate with the translations as possible. glomps Fluffy who in turn tries to attack her. Pushes random button that came from out of nowhere. Fluffy gets shocked. Forces Sesshie to pick up Duct tape well we have to go and plot how to make a space colony of Orlando Bloom clones. Bye. drags Fluffy, who is dragging Duct tape, off to who knows where (Supreme overlord Bane's house)**

**Translations:**

**_Hola— Spanish for hello_**

_**The rest are Japanese:**_

**_Minna-san— everyone_**

**_Tousan— dad_**

**_Otasuke— help_**

**_Doushita no? — Where are you?_**

**_Kuso — damn, shit, ect._**

**_Nan da yo— what the hell?_**

**_Youkai— demon_**

**_Hi—fire_**

**_Youko—fox demon, I will probably use kitsune instead later on_**

**_Inari— a spirit portrayed as a fox_**

**_Kami— basically, god_**

**_-sama— a suffix added to the end of a name as a sign of great authority and respect_**

**_Ojisan— uncle, I took 'o' out and added it to the ends of the names_**

**_Hanyou— basically mixed breed_**

**_Reikai— spirit world_**

**_Reikai Tentai— spirit world detective(s)_**

**_Ningenkai— human world_**

**_Meikai— netherworld_**

**_Makai— demon world_**

**_Reiki— spirit energy_**

**_Bishie— short for bishounen, means pretty boy_**


	4. Time Traveler part two

**Ckhk: Here is chapter 4. This chapter and the rest of the story is now dedicated to our most loyal reviewers, Megan and Laura, I am so sad that none of you liked my chapter but that's what happens when an anime fangirl, who likes fantasy and sci-fi, leaves her most comfortable element and tries to write sci-fi. I am currently depressed because I couldn't even get flames for that chapter.**

**Nimeria: oh, you'll get over it soon.**

**Ckhk: depressed what gives you that idea.**

**Nimeria: you get over everything in five minutes max, this should only take you 3.**

**Ckhk: sobs but no one likes my chapter and that makes me doubt my ability as a writer.**

**Nimeria: you're a great writer. Why don't you go and play with Fluffy that might cheer you up.**

**Ckhk: he ran away when he found out I was going to give him on of the prayer bead necklace thingies that Inu Yasha has. even more depressed**

**Nimeria: sighs I can't believe I'm doing this pulls Orlando Bloom out of a plot hole Glitter, look there's Orlando Bloom with shiny, pointy objects and chocolate!**

**Ckhk: oh please like that's gonna— turns, squeals, glomps Orlando Bloom and starts to eat the chocolate**

**Nimeria: that worked. Now please enjoy this chapter while we go and 'help' Orlando Bloom get back home. evil laugh**

**Orlando: trying to breathe help me………**

Chapter 4 Time traveler part 2

Rewind: Our crews investigated the bang and found a girl… and a car of all things. This as well as the girl's history causes mass confusion and Sparks falls for the girl.

Neo's POV

Soon after we captured Kari, we questioned her to find out what she knew about the agents current plans (**of course you smart readers WHO DIDN'T REVIEW already knew that**). I didn't really like how we had to treat her since she just seemed like a lost little girl who was at the wrong place at the wrong time. All the others, except for Sparkx, of course, didn't trust her. I trust her a little but I'm still cautious since I don't know anything about her or her intentions. And after what Sparkx told us about their talk earlier I'm a bit wary. We have good reason to be worried about what she can do and ran a few tests on her. We've been trying to decide what to do with her since then. I hope she is doing fine. We locked her in mine and Trin's room with Ghost as guard. They seem to get along nicely though.

"Let her go, already, she doesn't know anything!" Sparkx yelled for the millionth time. I can tell he has a real soft spot for Kari. This is going to prove to be a problem.

"I agree with Sparkx" I state in a much calmer voice, "she doesn't seem to be working with agents." Simple logic is the only answer in a situation like this one.

"True, but neither did Cypher" Trin said coldly, glaring at me. I really didn't think about that. We should be careful who we trust, but she's just a lost little girl who's probably scared to death.

"Look, Trin, I know that was hard to deal with but this is different" I start, trying to reason with her.

"How so?" she asks staring me right in the eye. I open my mouth to reply. Then I close it. I have nothing to say to that. "I thought so." Trin said with a smug look on her face. She should really patent that look. I don't think anyone else could ever do justice to it the way she can.

"Look, Trinity, stop living in the past. This IS different. I don't know how but it is, not everyone you meet up with is going to betray, so just get over the Cypher thing and deal with it!" Sparkx snapped. Sparkx, are you trying to get yourself killed? I know that if I hadn't been holding on to Trin, Sparkx would be seriously injured right now. Her tense body and the look she's giving him right now are sure signs of that. One thing's for sure, if looks could kill Sparkx would be dead five times over by now.

"Oh, please. Sparkx you're just saying all that because you have a little crush on her." Nery snorted, "It's just a stupid little fling that doesn't mean anything." Nery, don't you think that might have been a little harsh?

"Like Trinity and Neo?" Sparkx said in retaliation. "I'm outta here." Sparkx slammed the door as he left. Wow Sparkx, I guess you really care about her. But it might not be _that _serious of a relationship.

"Let him cool off for a while," Niobe stated calmly, not affected by Sparkx's out burst at all, "he can be a bit hotheaded at times. Now back to the matter at hand what are we gonna do with her?"

"We should keep her on a ship" I say. That does seem to be the only solution to this mess.

"And if she's lying?" Trin asked. I can tell she really doesn't like this idea.

"We won't leave her alone until we know we can trust her." Morpheus said, speaking for the first time since we started this argument. I'm guessing she's going to end up on our ship.

"You mean for her to stay on the Neb, don't you?" Niobe asked, even though I can tell she already knows the answer. She seems to be able to read minds at times. Morpheus nodded. Obviously the tension between Niobe and Morpheus had evened out a little.

"But what about Sparks!" Nery asked suddenly concerned. I guess her comments earlier weren't meant to be as mean as they turned out to be.

"It would be best for him," Niobe replied, "Maybe this infatuation of his will wear off with time." I doubt that.

"Not likely" Tank muttered, voicing my thoughts.

"Besides Nery, you're the one who thought we should separate them" Trin pointed out. She just loves rubbing things in Nery's face. I wonder what she has against her.

"I thought he just pitied her. I didn't realize that he really likes, maybe even loves, her." She protested.

"It's for the best" Niobe said as she shook her head.

"But–" Nery's further protests were cut short as Sparkx reentered the room.

"Come to apologize?" Trin snarled.

"You wish!" he snapped. Trin jumped towards him but I managed to hold her back before she could reach him.

"Sparkx, why are you back so soon since you haven't seemed to have cooled off any." Niobe said trying to return a sense of calm to the room. Sparkx really wasn't helping her there, ticking off Trin like that. Sometimes I think he really doesn't value living.

"The Icarus just made a drop in the Matrix. Something important. The council wants both of our crews to go since that will increase our chance of getting it out safely." The room exploded at the news. Ice, the captain of the Icarus, doesn't make drops unless it's her last option, and the fact that both of our crews were being sent, something that almost never happens, only increases our worry and curiosity. (**Nimeria: I apologize profusely if I have confused my ship captians**)

"There's something else." Sparkx said looking anxious.

"What is it Sparkx?" Nery asked, the only one who was still even slightly calm.

"You know those test we ran on Kari?" he asked looking at Tank.

"Yeah, what about them?" Tank answered with a nod.

"Well, I got the results back and you're never gonna believe this: her genetic make-up is so unusual that we can hook her up to the Matrix using the stuff we use when we have to mainline people." That was unexpected. Wow, who knew that we all could do really good impressions of fish. I'll remember that the next time I have to do a standup comedy show.

"Sparkx, that's insane. Not to mention dangerous. If they cut the mainline while she's still in….." Tank said trailing off at the end, not wanting to say that she would die if the mainline was cut off.

"So we use a different mainline then the one connected to the hard line we use to send them in on." Sparkx said as he gestured to the rest of us, "Guys, she really wants to help us." There was silence as we were all contemplating this. It would be dangerous for Kari to go with us; it's already dangerous for us to go as it is. The difference is we have a reason to fight, but she doesn't. We all looked to Niobe and Morpheus for their decision, since they are our leaders.

"Sir, if we can mainline her when she doesn't even have plugs, surely what she's told us has to be true," Nery said. I guess even she decided to trust Kari. "Unless of course it's all an elaborate plan that the agents have made to stop the resistance." Or not… "But they won't waste their time thinking up something this complex." Then again…

"Very well," Morpheus said with a sigh. "Tank, go get her and send Ghost to the Logos," he turned to Niobe, "We'll meet you in there." She nodded and left.

"Come on, Sparkx." Nery said as she walked out the door with Sparkx at her heel.

Nery, Trin, and Hikari. Three conflicting personalities, working this close to each other on a potentially dangerous mission. This will be VERY interesting. I just hope that we will be able to live long enough to tell the tale.

_TBC_

**Ckhk: I feel much better now. Sorry that this chapter is so short but it was supposed to be joined with last chapter but I wanted to end it with fluff and then this just sorta…yeah…**

**Nimeria: we're both sorta sick at the moment and I personally do not enjoy sitting at my computer editing this stuff when I'm sick. Come to think of it I don't really enjoy editing this stuff period. Besides you're rambling again. **

**Ckhk: I know. Anyway enough of the random authoresses' notes we'll just tell you to review and leave it at that.**

**Nimeria: wow you seem to be over not getting any reviews. I guess you really are maturing.**

**Ckhk: actually, I'm going to go hunt bishies now. is suddenly in full safari gear and starts dragging Orlando Bloom with her to who knows where **

**Nimeria: I pity them. Anyway review and we'll be happy and update and stuff. I'm going to go watch Constantine. And I'll do a quick disclaimer: we don't own Orlando Bloom, even though we plan to kidnap him before Minion's birthday, Matrix, Constantine, or any of the random anime/manga stuff Glitter probably mentioned. I also need to save Orlando, so, bye. goes after them**


	5. Trapped

**Ckhk: yay! Another chapter is up.**

**Nimeria: yeah. So how was the bishie hunt? **

**Ckhk: I had to let them all go because of the stupid lawyers and their restraining orders. I didn't know it was legal to have so many restraining orders put on one person without them being hauled off to jail.**

**Nimeria: ;; that must have been interesting. So anyway, on with our story.**

_Chapter 5 Trapped_

**A/N: in which the next of the original characters appears. **

_Rewind: The mystery as to what would be done with Kari has been solved and the joint crews are now on their way back to the ships after a successful mission that has not been recorded here. (Mostly because I do not have the intelligence to make anything exciting enough to have been one of their missions, but anyway on with the show)_

45 min. later, the joint crews were walking down the street towards the exit.

Kari had been successfully hooked up to the Matrix and was walking next to Nery, whom she seemed to trust more then the others. She stared amazed at the computerized world around her, and, like any Newbie, she was full of questions. Of course she asked as few as possible since Trinity was still upset from her run in with Sparkx.

"So none of this is real?" Kari asked, amazed at how much it looked like the 'real' Los Angeles.

"Right" Ghost said. He had taken it upon himself to answer all of the girl's questions because 1. he had the most patience out of everyone present, except for maybe Neo, but he was preoccupied with keeping an eye out for agents and making sure the Trinity and Nery didn't get into a fight, of course Nery WOULD have been a better choice BUT she was in a bit of a bad mood because of the whole separating Sparkx and Kari thing and would probably snap at anyone who tried to talk to her, and 2. Ghost felt that he owed it to Sparkx to keep Trinity from killing her.

"I still can't believe that robots did this." Kari still didn't fully understand the reason for the war.

"Well, I'm sure Sparkx told you all about the war and the Matrix." Ghost stated as a sort of semi-question. Kari nodded. "Well," Ghost continued, "they had–" He stopped when he bumped into Neo.

"What is it?" Trinity asked, her voice laced with concern.

"Agents. 4 of them. Right by the exit. We aren't getting out that way. We may be able to get out without a confrontation with them if……" Neo trailed off looking for a way out. "Never mind, they've seen us. Back up to the wall at the end of the alley. I'll take care of them but I need all of you out of the way." They all backed up until they hit the wall. The Logos's crew not without some hesitation, but Niobe trusted Morpheus, Ghost trusted Trinity and Nery trusted Ghost. Nery had to grab Kari's arm to get her to follow since Kari wanted a better look at her new enemy. The Logos's crew and Kari watched as Neo did what he does best in quiet amazement and scrutiny (Kari).

Unfortunately he wasn't used to his powers yet and used too much energy which knocked him unconscious, thus rendering him useless.

"Neo?" Trinity was running towards him before she even realized that she had screamed. She rolled him onto his back and cradled his head in her arms (sound familiar?). If there had ever been any doubt in anyone's mind about the bond between the two of them it was absolutely evaporated by the look in Trinity's eyes, visible even through her shades. Morpheus's phone rang.

"What's is it, Tank?"

"He's alive just unconscious, but the phone lines aren't working so I can't get you out. I'll try to figure out the problem but it'll take time and this isn't something I think Neo could fix even if he was conscious."

"Alright Tank. Keep me updated."

"Yessir."

As Morpheus put his phone away he relayed the info Tank had given him to the others. Trinity visibly relaxed.

"Well we can't stay here. They'll find us for sure." Kari knew enough about what was going on to say that much.

"We can't move freely either. If anyone sees us the agents will be after us in seconds and we can't fight them off without Neo." Niobe pointed out.

"Great, so we can't leave and we can't stay here. Now What!" Nery demanded.

"WE could find the Network. They've been known to help in tight spots like this." Ghost was ever the voice of reason.

"Impossible. No one knows how to find them. No one has ever even seen their faces, much less had anything to do with them." Trinity snapped.

"No one, that is, except for Nery." Morpheus spoke quietly. "They requested your unplugging; surely _you_ know how to find them." All eyes were on Nery. She nervously backed up until she hit the wall.

"Well yeah."

"Surely they care enough about you to help." Trinity added.

"Well yeah, but-"

"And surely you care enough about us to get them to help us."

"I would but I can't."

"Why not? You don't care if we all die!" Trinity just kept pushing the poor girl.

"I do. Really. But I can't tell you where the Network is."

"And why is that?" the others were starting to yell at her, too. Nery pushed herself back against the wall even more, trying to get away from them.

"I swore to Blaze, on my life, that I would never tell anyone, not a soul, for any reason whatsoever."

"Blaze?" Niobe inquired. Nery groaned as she realized what she'd said. "Who's Blaze?"

"She's-she's-she's-" Nery stuttered helplessly.

"I" another distinctly female voice broke in. They all turned to see a cloaked figure emerging from the shadows. "Am her sister. As such I would very much appreciate it if you would all leave her alone. I am also" She stopped a few feet away from them. "The head of the Network. And as such" here she turned to look at Nery "I thank you for keeping your oath even at risk to your own life. That's a very brave thing to do Ner." She pulled back the hood on her cloak to reveal features that very closely resembled Nery's. Her hair was longer and a more pure gold color, and her eyes were more grey than blue, but it was impossible to deny that the two were related. Nery managed to overcome her shock at the sudden appearance of her sister and ran to hug her.

"Sis." Was all she managed to say.

"Hey kid." Blaze said as she smiled and returned her sister's hug.

"Ms. Blaze… um … "Kari was in too much shock to ask what she wanted to ask. Blaze's smile just grew wider.

"If it was Ms. Anything it'd be Ms. Carly. That's my name, Blaze Carly. But just call me Blaze please. And don't worry. I know all about your predicament and will help you in any way I can. Please, follow me." She turned and walked off down the alley. Trinity and Morpheus managed to carry Neo between them.

"Where are we going?" Ghost asked what was on all of their minds.

"Where no outsider has been before. Network HQ. C'mon."

They followed her in complete silence, too stunned to say anything.

**Nimeria: As you can probably tell from the lack of odd and confusing author's notes that are probably more interesting than the story itself, this chapter was mine to type.**

**The disclaimer stands thus: we do NOT own anything that has anything to do with the characters places or plots of the Matrix trilogy. Although we sit here and wish that we did. **

**We do however own OUR characters. And request that if you want, Heaven forbid, use them you fist ask us. I for the most part won't have much of a problem with it ass long as you site that they're ours. Glitter is another matter.**

**As always please please please please PLEASE review. It encourages us to continue. Flames are welcome as we will be using them to make s'mores.**

**Constructive Criticism is also welcome as it allows us to try and improve our story to allow you a better read.**

**Oh and for all of you are a reading and aren't reviewing: MAY THE FLYING MONKEYS COME AND TAKE YOU AWAY.**

**Ahem, thanks and I do hope you enjoy,**

**Later chapters will be coming soon and we plan to finish the story before school lets out. Ya'll better hope we do cuz otherwise You'll have to wait until next school year.**

**For now: this is Nimeria-OUT**

**(Sorry I couldn't resist)**

**Byeness**


	6. Escape

**Chibikurohikitsune: welcome to the next chapter. It follows a specific plot for awhile and then randomness is introduced. Probably to get you ready for the next chapter which is PURE randomness.**

**Nimeria: yes it is and it scares me that I let you write it at all.**

**Ckhk: it doesn't matter now. It's a bit too late. **

**Nimeria: anyway enjoy this chapter and we'll hopefully post the next two soon. Also we now have a account where you can read original work.**

**Warning: there is a random line in the middle of this story. Please ignore it as it means nothing and is only there because me computer is doing funny and I can't get rid of it. thank you.**

Chapter 6: Escape

_Rewind: our heroes were in a bit of a tight spot and nerves were running haywire. Poor Nery was being pressured to reveal the location of the Network, when her formerly unknown sister, Blaze, arrived and reveals herself to be the head of the Network. Blaze informs them that she knows of their situation and will help in any way she can. She then begins to lead them to Network HQ._

"Blaze, we aren't walking to HQ, are we?" Nery asked apprehensively.

"Of course not. We're walking to the van. It's a long walk to HQ, Ner, remember?" Blaze replied teasingly.

"Indeed" Nery said indignantly, "so how's everything going?"

"Fine, well, sort of…" Blaze proceeded to explain what had been going on lately, as the two sisters led the others to the van. It was one of those big white surveillance vans. They all got in letting Nery sit in the passenger seat so they could continue their conversation. (**A/N: I would like to take this moment to inform the readers that Neo HAS regained consciousness but do to exhaustion he is unable to find a way to free them.)**

"How do we know that Nery isn't a spy?" Trinity asked the question that was on all of their minds.

"We don't. We just have to trust her." Ghost replied.

"Do you?" asked Trinity pointedly.

"With my life" Ghost said, "she's helped do too many things for me to honestly believe her to be a spy."

"Ok, so what do we know about this Blaze −what did she say− Carly was it?" Niobe nodded and Trinity continued, "How do we know she's really the head of the Network? How do we know we can trust her?"

"Because, if I wanted to hurt you I could have done so long ago." Blaze cut in, "How long do you think I was in that alleyway without anyone noticing?" When no one answered she continued. "I found out about the Matrix when I was younger. I've been watching you− all of you, every resistance fighter− ever since. 8 years I've been watching and helping; I started the Network a few years ago to make it easier for me and my friends to help. We've done nothing to hurt you since, why would we start now?"

"She has a point." Morpheus stated.

"Of course I do."

"How do we know this whole Network thing isn't some elaborate conspiracy designed to gain our trust?" Trinity asked.

Blaze laughed, Trinity glared at her.

"I don't believe in conspiracies. "She managed to get out between laughs.

"Why not?" Kari asked curiously, "From what I've seen everything is a conspiracy."

"Because" Blaze replied when she finally managed to control her laughter, "A conspiracy takes at least five people and you can't keep five people quiet. We're here." She said as she stopped the car.

"This is it?" What they saw before them was an old rundown house that looked like no one had been in it for ages.

"Appearances can be deceiving" was all Blaze said as she walked up to the door and opened it with a key. "Hey, people, get down here and meet the resistance fighters we're trying to save." She yelled, after she'd shut the door. On the inside the house had a much nicer old Victorian look. The stairwell was carpeted and the chandelier above the main entrance lit the front hall quite well.

The sound of footsteps was heard from above, below and in front of them. Ten people came in from various directions; all but two of them looked to be about Blaze's age. The younger of the two seemed to be about 17 and his eyes immediately landed on Nery. The other was older, maybe 43-ish, despite his age the others treated him with respect but still like one of their own.

"This is Migs. He taught all of us everything he knows." Blaze said indicating the older man. Then starting closest to her she walked ac the room introducing the rest of the Network. "This is Virus." She said, introducing a tall, tom-boy looking chick with shoulder length curly auburn colored hair. "She's our major hacker."

"This is Logo, the escape planner." Next to her was a medium-height boy with short curly brown hair. "Next to him is Mattick our weapons expert." The red-headed guy was standing next to the younger guy form earlier. "Scott, Mattick's younger brother and our equivalent of an operator. This is Devilcat, she's our mechanic." The black haired girl was obviously the group's badass chick. On her left was a guy with shaggy blond hair. "Sage; he finds the stuff Virus hacks. This is Nienna. She's our tactician." Nienna was a short girl with light brown hair. "And this is Storm and Flipz, our info people." Storm had hair so blond it was almost white. Flipz was about Devilcat's height and sported spiked pink hair (yes, pink), spiked bracelets, choker, and clothes that identified her as a punk. **(A/N we finally got a 'Hot Topic' and a 'Target' in town. We live in a very sad and confused boring place that doesn't have anything worth while and everyone is excited about this and I find it sad)**

"Nienna, Storm, and Flipz are the ones who are gonna figure out how to get you out of here. Guys this is Morpheus, Niobe, Ghost, Kari, Neo and Trinity, and of course y'all know Nery."

"Duh, Blaze, we've only known her for, like, 8 years." Flipz said and turned towards the group. "She's a little odd sometimes. Something's wrong in her head, we think."

"Oh, shut up, Flipz. I'm a bit crazy sometimes but crazy is fun." Blaze retorted. **(A/N crazy is good, crazy is fun, crazy will rule, no crazy won't, I'll rule! Nimeria: just shut up and let the readers finish the story.)**

"Crazy? Not the word I'd use. Insane is more like it." Mattick joked.

"Nah. Insane is too…" Devilcat started.

"Calm?" Virus finished.

"Yeah. She's more like clinically insane." Logo laughed.

"Even that's too calm and understated." Storm said smiling.

"She's…" Migs tried.

"How about− no that doesn't work" Nienna frowned.

"She's− she's−" Logo joined in.

"Unhinged" Sage finished.

"Yes!" the others shouted.

"Now that you've had your fun, Nienna can you, Storm, and Flipz get to work please?" Blaze said. She wasn't mad; she was even smiling at their antics.

"Course" the three of them went off to who knows where.

"In the meantime would all you peoples want to go clubbing?" There were nods and sounds of agreement all around. "Off we go then." And they set out for a club near by owned by the 19 year old girl's friend, Skylight.

The club was dark with multicolored strobe lights and pounding with techno music.

"Hey Skylight, long time no see." Blaze said walking up to a 26 year old man who had long, shaggy ash blond hair and giving him a big hug. **(BTW Skylight is from Australia and I suck at accents)**

"Hey Blaze, these new friends of yours?" he said looking at the group.

"Yup. You've already met Sage, Logo, Mattick, Devilcat, Virus, Migs, Scott, and my little sis, Nery, right."

"Yeah, nice to see you all again."

"And these are our friends Neo, Trinity, Ghost, Niobe, Hikari, and Morpheus." Blaze introduced, "This is my friend Skylight. We met when I lived in Australia."

"Nice to meet ya. So let me guess, you're here to see if I'll let you in my club, right Blaze?"

"Exactly" Blaze replied coolly; not at all bothered by the challenge in his voice.

"Well, I'm not sure I should. I mean, this IS a 21 and over club and most of you are underage. If I got caught I could lose my license…" Skylight started.

Blaze snoreted. "What license? Skylight this entire place is illegal. What have you got to lose by letting an old friend and her friends in. Besides..." and she leaned forward an whispered something in his ear. Her eyebrows shot up.

"Well, now. if you put it that way…" He commented quietly. She gave him a rather annoyed look. He sighed. "Oh, go on. You know I never could resist you" he added in a flirtatious manner. A growl could be heard from Sage's general direction. "Also, Blaze, I wanna talk to ya later about some interesting government documents I found." Skylight whispered to Blaze as she walked into the club.

When they got in the all went their separate ways. Neo and Trinity made a beeline for the dance floor, Morpheus, Ghost, Migs, and Niobe went to get some drinks, Nery, Logo, Hikari, and Virus went off to a booth and started talking, while Scott went to do something (**I really don't know what but he needs to leave for now**), Mattick and Devilcat disappeared to who knows where, and Blaze and Sage got a table and started talking.

**_With Blaze and Sage:_**

"You know Sage, green really isn't your color." Blaze said as Sage was currently glaring at Skylight, who was talking to one of his employees. It was a wonder Skylight didn't catch fire or something from the intensity of Sage's glare.

"I don't like how he looks at you or how he talks to you." He softened his gaze and turned it toward her "He acts like he owns you." He returned to glaring daggers at Skylight's back

"Jealousy doesn't suit you. Don't worry, Sage. There could be a hundred guys looking at me but all I'm looking at is you, Ok?" when he didn't answer she turned his head toward her and kissed him. She felt him relax a bit and the tension in the air dissipated as he deepened the kiss.

"Oh get a room" Scott muttered as he walked past. He was most likely headed for the booth in which Nery sat. The two of them broke apart with a laugh.

"He's right. Anyway, Sky's doing us a favor by letting us be here. He probably wouldn't be pleased if we made a scene." Blaze stated, watching as Scott indeed walked over to her sister and joined the conversation. As he started flirting outrageously with Nery, Blaze shook her head.

"What?" Sage questioned.

"He makes it so obvious that he likes her."

"Who, Scott?" Blaze nodded. "Nery isn't exactly subtle about it either." He added as Nery flirted back. "I wonder what they're saying."

**_With Scott, Nery, Logo, Hikari, and Virus:_**

Nery had been watching her sister and Sage when Scott broke them up.

"Thank you." She whispered as he joined them.

"For what?" he asked, surprised.

"Breaking them up before they made a scene." She replied simply.

"Happy to oblige." He smiled at her. "You know we could make a scene of our own if you want." He added. There was a suggestive glimmer in his eyes.

"Mmm. Much as I'd love to that'd make you a hypocrite and you know Blaze would tear into you for it." her tone was serious but her eyes were dancing.

"I would endure any torture your sister could dish out if it meant I had enjoyed even a moment of ecstasy with you." He retort and was all set to pull her to him for a kiss but the fact that she burst out laughing made it rather hard.

"I was serious." He protested.

"I know and if you're so determined maybe later but not now, k?"

He opened his mouth to let out a clever retort but Logo cut him off.

"Would you two kindly remember that there are 3 other people in this booth!" He snapped.

"Sorry." They responded I unison. Logo glared at them but Vy (Virus) just shook her head.

"All this and they refuse to admit they're a couple." She said to Kari. Kari smiled but Scott and Nery groaned.

"Aw man, c'mon Vy. Don't start up on that _again_." Nery begged.

"All I'm gonna say is that if you two are gonna flirt, make-out and ACT like a couple you could at least ADMIT that you're a couple." Vy shrugged.

"She has a point, and all I'm saying is to please control yourselves in front of other people. Scott need I remind you of what happened to the last person who broke Nery's heart?" Logo warned.

Scott blanched at the idea, Nery and Virus shared a look expressing their sympathy for that poor boy and Logo seemed to regret bringing it up.

"What happened?" a rather curious Kari asked.

"Suffice to say that Blaze made sure he'd never hurt another girl the way he hurt me again." Nery replied.

"She didn't −"

"Kill him? No, but he was in the hospital for a while, in fact I'm not even sure if he's out yet."

"Actually I was gonna say castrate but that works too." both Scott and Logo paled at this. Scott was the first to recover and change the subject.

"I never plan to hurt Ner. On a different note, has anyone seen Mattick?" When no one replied, he shrugged. "Whatever, I just wonder where he is."

**_With Mattick and Devilcat:_**

"So anything interesting happen lately?" Mattick asked.

"Let's see, I've been hacking into agent mainframe computer, protecting people from the shadows, kicking major butt, going bowling, you know the usual." Devilcat said in a joking manner, "And you?"

"Same" Mattick said leaning on the wall of wherever they are cuz I still don't know where they are cuz I can't decide. They then started making out.

**_With Neo and Trinity:_**

"Hey Neo, how about we take a break and get something to drink?" Trinity asked.

"Sure" Neo said as they grabbed an empty booth and ordered drinks. "So Trin, what's on your mind?" Neo said gazing into Trinity's eyes.

"Nothing I'm just glad to be here with you, but are you sure you're ok. You really scared me in that fight." Trinity said concern written all over her face.

"Yeah, I just overexerted myself. I'm fine there's no need to worry" Neo reassured.

"Awwwwwww, isn't that sooo cute?" Virus said in a 'Glitter-teasing-Bow-about-what-her-boyfriend-said-and-will-soon-have-to-run-for-her-life-or-face-Bow's-wrath-for-using-the-'c'-word' type voice. It just so happened that Neo and Trinity had to pick the booth next to the one with Scott, Nery, Virus, and Kari, who was feeling like the fifth wheel, just so happened to be sitting at. Now, dear reader, you must be wondering how this happened, especially since this is so predictable and the rest of the story isn't. Just like how you were probably expecting 'The Great Interruption' for Kari and Sparkx's moment just like how there was one for Neo and Trinity's moment, and Blaze and Sage's moment, and Scott and Nery's moment, but it didn't happen. We had planned for it but decided it was way too predictable. Now I bet you're wondering why I'm rambling on about this and not continuing with the story, well I don't know but be glad that at least it's relevant to the actual story instead of something very random that is sure to happen sometime soon. So on with this oh-so-predictable (or so it seems) story.

Trinity fought down the blush she felt rising and got mad. She was about to make a smart comment when Neo stopped her. They went back out to the dance floor.

**_With the people in the booth:_**

"Ok here are your–. Hey where did they go?" the waitress asked.

"I guess we scared them off. Oh well." Virus said shrugging.

Suddenly Neo and Trinity came back.

"Here're your drinks enjoy" the waitress put the drinks on the table and left. No one cared.

"Blaze got a call from Flipz. They have a connection but there are agents here and we need to try and leave without having a confrontation." Neo said. Trinity was still mad about the earlier events.

So the whole group, including Mattick and Devilcat, who somehow found out and left wherever they were, to join the rest of the peoples to escape the now dangerous nightclub, where they had gone to relax but that didn't work out, I guess they can't be safe anywhere, oh well, enough mindless rambling, left the night club and managed to escape without any problems, which makes this story non predictable cuz you were expecting another fight scene, that we can't type right, but there wasn't so WE RULE!

**(A/N: if you were able to follow that than you are far more skilled than I, and she's my best friend.)**

**TBC**

**Ckhk: that was a nice chapter.**

**Nimeria: it was random and short.**

**Ckhk: that's the point. **

**Nimeria: why do I bother? Anywho, we are finally done with all the introductions to this story. The chapters we have so far we meeting people and learning a little about them. Then we have an intermission, Glitter's randomness chapter, and the real story with all the action and stuff begins. Please review.**

**Ckhk: yeah. My birthday just past so you have to review as my present.**

**Nimeria and Ckhk: byeness. **


	7. The Llama Song

**Chibikurohikitsune: this is MY chapter. Yes that's right MINE. As in CHIBIKUROHIKITSUNE'S CHAPTER. It is the RANDOMNESS chapter. It has NOTHING to do with the story. It is just for fun. It is stupid and pointless. It is has parody to the llama song. This will have MAJOR covers with random things. I will have to do the disclaimer at the end after I see all the things I used and don't own. How's that for a warning, Duct tape?**

**Nimeria: it could be better.**

**Ckhk: fine. THIS CHAPTER HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE OVERALL PLOT OF THIS STORY AND WOULD ONLY BE MENTIONED AGAIN IF THE MOOD WAS DARK AND MAYBE IN THE SEQUEL IF WE EVER GET THAT FAR. IT WILL SCAR ALL OF YOU. IT WILL MAKE YOU CRAWL INTO THE FETAL POSITION. IT IS PURE HUMOR AND HAS MAJOR OOCness. IT WILL MAKE YOU MORE SCARED OF US THEN YOU ALREADY ARE ESPECIALLY ME SINCE I WROTE IT. Of course I also wrote part chapter 9 which has major angst which surprised me, of course I was half asleep when I wrote it but still………. THIS HAS A PARODY TO THE LLAMA SONG, in some ways, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT JUST SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. I'M JUST A TEENAGE DIRTBAG. PINK RABID LLAMA GIGS AND GORSES ARE GOING TO TAKE OVER! That will be all.**

**Nimeria: that was much better, but you didn't have to put 'Teenage Dirtbag' in it since it will add to the disclaimer.**

**Ckhk: thanks and I really don't care plus I'm listening to it. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 7: the Llama Song (google it) **

It has been 3 months since the encounter at the club, which really wasn't an actual encounter since they didn't meet up with any one and there was no fighting. It's now Christmas. WOOHOO! Since its Christmas Niobe decided to let the crew of the Logos spend time with the Neb's crew, mainly for Kari and Sparkx sake (this is an intentional pun that you will get later).

Kari had been adjusting nicely to the routine of life on the Neb. She had gone back into the Matrix a few times but spent most of her time helping Tank. She spent her free time working on her time machine. This is where this whole predicament started. What predicament you ask? Well, read on, dear reader, read on. MWAHAHAHAHA!

Anyway, when the Logos crew arrived Sparkx immediately went to find Kari, who was looking at some of the stuff in her car.

"Hey, Kari"

"Hey, koibito, long time no see." Kari said, giving Sparkx a kiss.

"Whatcha working on?"

"Nothing, I'm just clearing out all the junk in here. You wouldn't believe some of the stuff I've found in here. Look." Kari said, taking out a bag of something, "See this," she pulled out a red and black seed, "this is the death plant seed. Watch." She closed her eyes and the seed started to sprout. It started small and grew around her arm; the branches seemed to have mouths on them. "The branches of this plant each have a mouth on it. The saliva that drips from it is acidic. It could devour you in seconds, but the pain from the acids would make it seem like eien, eternity." The plant went back into the seed. "Isn't it cool?"

Sparkx, who had paled a considerable amount during this little, uh, demonstration, just nodded. Kari laughed.

"Don't worry I have full control of it." she said in a Glitter-reassuring way. Let's just say that wasn't very reassuring, plus those of you readers who paid attention to chapter 3 would know that she has no clue what she's doing and almost killed both herself and Sparkx because she likes to show off.

"Um, yeah, sure. So what other things to you have that are, oh I don't know, NON-LETHAL?" Sparkx asked in a nice, calm, cool and collected voice (notice the sarcasm here people).

"Not much, mostly I have weapons and such, but I'll check." She was going through the back seat of her car, carelessly throwing out dangerous weapons and almost impaling Sparkx with many different types of swords, daggers, and other sharp, pointy objects that can cause pain and bodily harm, and the occasional killer plant ("AHHH! THIS APPLE HAS TEETH, VERY **_SHARP _**TEETH" "Oh, Sparkx, it's harmless unless you show fear or taste like chicken.").

"Hey, what's that?" Sparkx asked pointing to a crate as he narrowly dodged an oar; the oar realized that it had missed Sparkx so it hit him on the back of the head 4 times (the oar will also be explained later).

"Huh" she turned around, "oh, that's sake. So THAT'S what happened to the sake that Atsuko was hiding from Kurama-jisan. I swear, he should really stay away from alcohol unless he wants a repeat of what happened last time." She mumbled that last part more to herself (that last part is sort of a joke that any Yu Yu Hakusho fan, who would randomly end up here, would get).

"What's sake?" Sparkx asked, curious about the new development but really wanting to keep her mind of seeing if she had anything non-lethal cuz the lethal stuff usually ended up being thrown at his head or trying to eat him.

"It's a Japanese alcoholic beverage. It's commonly used in ceremonies like weddings, but is also used at parties and stuff. It's very strong. Hey that gives me an idea. Why don't we have a party since everyone's already here."

"Sure, we could all try some of the sake" And the two left romantically with a gentle breeze ("SPARKX, WHERE'D THIS SUDDEN TORRNADO COME FROM?"), romantic music ("KARI, WHERE THIS HORRIBLE POLKA MUSIC COMING FROM") and the temperature being just right ("SPARKX, YOU'RE SHIRTS ON FIRE!") and carried the cart of sake off into the sunset ("AAHHHHH! I'M BLIND!" "I CAN'T SEE A THING! AND WHERE DID THAT NOON DAY SUN COME FROM!"). WTF! Where did the sunset come from? Anyway…..

Time for the REAL chapter to begin…..

"I'm King of the world!" Neo yelled doing the whole 'I'm-Jack-and-I'm-on-a-boat-that's-gonna-sink-that-i-don't-even-belong-on-flirting-with-some-rich-girl-cuz-i-saved-her-life-and-I'm-only-here-cuz-I'm-good-at-poker-unlike-the-guy-who-bet-against-me-who-I-envy-cuz-he-gets-to-live-while-I-freeze-to-death-keeping-Rose-alive-who-then-pushings-me-into-the-Atlantic-cuz-I-froze-on-driftwood-from-the-metal-boat-that-was-called-'Unsinkable'-and-the-anniversery-of-that-sinking-boat-just-happens-to-be-on-one-of-the-co-authoress's-birthday-which-just-past-so-this-chapter-should-be-given-tons-of-reviews-to-compensate'(wink wink) thingy.

Sparkx decided to randomly start singing the llama in the high itched leprechaun voice and pulling different things out of plot holes:

"Here's a llama" _a llama appears_

"There's a llama" _another llama appears_

"And another little llama"_ a baby llama appears_

"Fuzzy llama" _a fuzzy llama appears_

"Funny llama" _a llama in a cocktail dress and stiletto heels appears_

"Llama llama" _2 more llamas appear_

"Duck" _a duck randomly appears_

"Llama llama" _2 more llamas appear_

"Cheesecake" _a double Decker strawberry cheesecake appears and the llamas and duck start eating it_

"Llama" _another llama appears and joins the others_

"Tablet" _a tablet squashes the turtle that came with the duck_

"Brick" _a brick falls on the duck_

"Potato" _the baby llama starts to eat the potato and chokes on it_

"Llama" _a baby llama comes to replace the other baby llama, who has recovered, and they get in a fight_

"Llama llama" _the baby llamas' mamas come and break up the fight_

"Mushroom" _a giant poisonous mushroom come and eats all the llamas and then explodes into many dancing mushrooms_

"Llama llama" _2 'super' llamas come to defeat the mushrooms_

"Duck" _a giant duck pops up and sits on all of them_

"I was once a tree house" _a living tree, with a tree house on one of the branches, falls on the duck and they both disappear in a puff of smoke_

"I lived in a cake" _a ten layer chocolate cake appears and the turtle and duck (small one), who have made it out from under the tablet and brick, start to eat it_

"But I never saw the way the orange slayed the rake" _an orange and a rake, dressed up as Luke Skywalker and the Easter Bunny, are fighting with Legolas's bow and arrows, Sting, Inu Yasha's Tetsusaiga, and peeps_

"I was only tree years dead, but I told a tale" _a tombstone starts reading A Tale of Two Cities (a very good book I might add)_

"And now listen little child" _a toddler appears, looks around, and starts crying_

"To the safety rail" _a safety rail appears and starts lecturing the toddler on the proper way to cry, the toddler stops crying, stares at the safety rail, and turns rabid with red eyes, sharp claws and pointy teeth, and starts to attack the safety rail_

"Did you every see a llama?" _a pink llama appears_

"Kiss a llama" _a green llama appears and kisses the pink llama_

"On a llama" _a dog falls on the green llama and knocks it unconscious_

"Llama's llama" _a baby llama with a diaper and a rattle appears_

"Taste of llama" _the dog tries to eat the llama who ends up eating the dog_

"Llama llama" _2 dead llamas appear_

"Duck" _a rabid duck comes, eats all the surviving animals, then kills itself_

"Half a llama" _half a llama appears_

"Twice a llama" _the llama from Dr. Dolittle (the book) appears with the other part of the other half of the llama_

"Not a llama" _an aardvark appears looks around and falls asleep_

"Farmer" _a hobbit farmer appears, once he sees where he is he takes Legolas's bow and arrows and jumps into a plot hole that is supposed to take him to the Shire, but instead it messes up and he lands in New Zealand, he doesn't care (when I first wrote this I put Zew Nealand)_

"Llama" _a llama dressed like Barney™ (purple dinosaur Barney™) appears and is attacked by the toddler_

"Llama in a car" _a insert car of your choice, dear reader appears with a llama in the driver's sear, it repeatedly runs over Barney llama_

"Alarm a llama" _a police llama starts chasing racecar llama, Barbie™ (annoying doll) appears, they kill her and Barney _

"Llama" _random llama eating jello™ appears and watches the murders of Barbie™ and Barney™ (WHY WON'T THEY DIE! Also jello™ is fun to nail on trees, I've done it before)_

"Duck" _a goose with a big head appears (ode to a friend at school)_

"Is it how it's told now" _a speech bubble appears (BUBBLES! MUST. TORTURE. AND. ANNOY!)_

"Is it all so old" _an old lady pops up, the toddler runs to her and falls asleep in her arms, they go home through a plot hole but land in front of an army of orcs, they kill the orcs and go live with Aragorn in the White City_

"Is this made of lemon juice?" _a lemon starts chasing lemonade_

"Doorknob" _a giant doorknob appears and disappears_

"Ankle" _an ankle appears and a man with one foot starts chasing it_

"Cold" _the are now in the North Pole with Santa and his little evil minions that are plotting to rule the universe, then the eat gingerbread cookies and go back_

"Now my song is getting thin" _a wig appears on Morpheus's head_

"And I've run out of luck" _a rainbow with an empty pot of gold at the end_

"Time for me to retire and become a duck"

Since Sparkx sang all of that in one breath he faints and turns into an unconscious duck. He accidentally left all of the plot holes open. That was very bad.

Very bad indeed…

Niobe had started to jump up and down screaming, "I'm a flying monkey!" so she was turned into a flying monkey. At this time a little black dog that goes by the name 'Toto', came out of a plot hole. Flying monkey-Niobe started to attack poor Toto, who had never gotten over the shock of the tornado and had to be placed in different rehab centers since he was still trying to get over the whole Oz incident. Toto had gone through more then enough doggy therapy sessions that he was an expert in all things psychiatric. He suddenly pulled out one of those little psychiatrist chair/bed thingies for the patient, a desk, clipboard and glasses, and started to question flying monkey-Niobe about her past.

Tank had managed to find a glass of water and was trying to swim in it. He had finally succeed when, from a plot hole, came a girl. She had light blue hair and amethyst colored eyes. She seemed to be looking for something and came ac the oar.

"There you are," said the mystery girl, "I've been looking all over for you and I found you just in time too. The big ferry girl race is tomorrow and you're my best oar." With that the mystery girl hopped on the oar and flew into the plot hole she came out of. Since you readers are probably not anime fans I'll just tell you who that was. That was Botan, she's a ferry girl to the River Styx a.k.a. the grim reaper. The reason the oar hit Sparkx was because Botan can pull her oar out of thin air and continuously hits people with it, that and her baseball bat.

Tank, on the other hand, had turned into a giraffe, not just any giraffe mind you, but a swimming giraffe. A swimming giraffe who gave counseling to poor less gifted animals and coached them on how to find there gifts. Needless to say, he and Toto worked together and opened up a practice. It was quite sad and pathetic. I mean all the animals that came to seek their counseling were sad and pathetic not the practice itself. In fact they made enough money to buy the planet from the aliens that own it, but that's besides the point. The point is they had very sad and pathetic patients. There was an Amazon cat from China that spoke bad and turned into an Amazon woman from China. There was a goose with bad eyesight who continuously lost his glasses and confused people and inanimate objects who turned into a man. There was a pig named P-chan that turned into a sad excuse for man, who could not tell north from east, whenever he was splashed with warm water. Of course, there was the fact that he was already the sad excuse for a man before he fell into the cursed spring of drowned goose/piglet, depending on who you're referring to, but still… (1)

Anyway Ghost was just there. He wasn't really doing anything at all. Just sitting there, eating jello™ and fighting off the army of mutant cafeteria food. Of course cafeteria food was always mutant but— wait a minute, where did the army of mutant cafeteria food come from? You know what? I don't wanna know. If you do, well, tough luck. There are some things that are never meant to be known, like where the other sock ends up when you put it in the dryer, or how they make cafeteria food, or why McDonalds™ French fries don't mold after 40 years. (2)

Neo had somehow managed to turn into a block of ice. Personally I think it was because he got TOO in character when he did the whole 'Jack' thing but it's your call on this one. Anyway he was a block of ice and Trinity was trying to melt him with a flame thrower. She is such a loyal girlfriend, of course it could be because he has a cake with him in the frozen nothingness that is Colombia, but no one cares.

Trinity was trying to roast the now awake and quacking Sparkx-duck. The other Trinity was in a candy coma from eating too many giant things of pixie stix which are really good and make you hyper and… wait a minute the OTHER Trinity. How many Trinitys are there? Let me count. One… two… twenty… ten… one hundred… I count 3 Trinitys; One frying frozen Neo, the other roasting Sparkx-duck, and the last unconscious. This ought to be interesting.

Morpheus was trying to walk in a straight line, but seemed to have developed a gimp, so he turned into a pimp. Just kidding, I just put that in cause it rhymed. He really turned into the Grinch. Hey I had to put some Christmas stuff in here somewhere it is Christmas time in the Matrix, which was the original title of this chapter but it got changed and yeah. So like any good Grinch, hey I made an oxymoron (I like that word), he went off to destroy the Christmas cheer of some poor, unsuspecting, way too perky for their own good Whos, or Anzus, whichever were closest. (3)

Hikari actually didn't get drunk. After everyone else started to get a bit tipsy she went back to working on her car. She found some foxnip. It's the same as catnip except for foxes. Kari is part fox spirit. Foxnip. Fox spirit. Not a very good combination. She was the worst of all of them. She got out her plants and grew baby death plants. She threw them into the plot holes. They grew up by eating people and/or animals and youkai. They made small town and communities with a good education for their baby plants. They were happy. Whenever a town rebelled against their tyranny, they (the plants if you hadn't figured it out by now) had of course taken over the world, middle earth, and the other dimensions they had ended up in, would eat all the rebels. It was a nice easy life. Then they got bored and went to find some fun. They ended up stranded on a random plant with only one copy of The Ultimate Hitchhiker's Guide. Kari was trying to walk a tightrope in her kitsune (fox/animal with four legs and tails) form. She fell into a vat of pudding. She drowned. Sparkx-duck went to save her. He was the only duck that didn't know how to swim. He also drowned. They both decided to just eat the pudding. The pudding turned into a giant monster that jumped into a plot whole and is now living a wonderful life as the manager of the Pink Motel, with his wife and three kids. Anywho…

The Trinitys had given up on whatever they had been doing and teamed up with Niobe-flying monkey to start a cheerleading squad. It was quite successful. They even joined up with Arwen, Eowyn, Kari, Botan, Keiko, Yukina, Anzu, Mia, Isis, Serenity, Shadow, Eclipse (Shadow and Eclipse do not belong to me they belong to the wonderful author Shadow Jaganshi who I couldn't get a hold of cuz my internet is messed up. I really hope she doesn't mind. Read all her stories they are great), Alice, Mayura, Sana, Fuka, Sakura, Tomoyo, Akane, Kagome, Sango, Belldandy, Urd, Skuld and the Sailor Senshi, Usagi, Minako, Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Rini with Luna, Diana, and Kero as the mascots (4). They were a very popular Cheering squad.

Nery just stood there. She was about to try some of the sake when every thing happened. She gently put her sake down and started to slowly back away from everyone. Unfortunately for her there happened to be a clown horn by her foot. I wonder who put that there (Ckhk: throws away the clown)? Well, all heads turned to Nery. Two of the Trinitys grabbed her from behind and everyone else crowded around her from all sides. The other Trinity came armed with Neo-ice cube, the flamethrower, and her cheerleading squad. They all started to attack her. The random aardvark, that was still there, was watching the attack boredly while eating pixie stix with Sparkx-duck. Morpheus-Grinch wrapped Nery up in wrapping paper and put a bow on her head (just like in the movie). Nery did the only thing she could do.

She screamed. Like a banshee.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And then…..

She woke up.

She looked around the mess hall. All the other looked just like how they're supposed to. Sure they were all passed out with bottles of sake in their hands but at least they looked human.

"Stupid Blaze, makin' me watch all those kids movies and listening to 'the llama song'" Nery whispered to herself, "I _WILL _get her." With that she went to sleep, glad it was all a dream. She however had failed to notice the quack Sparkx made soon after she had drifted into a light sleep. She also didn't notice the random aardvark that crawled out from under him and jumped into a plot hole to go with all his friends who were planning to rule all the different dimensions, but that's not important.

The End?

**Ckhk: that's it I hope you liked the little interlude thing.**

**Nimeria: why did I let you write that again?**

**Ckhk: cuz you thought I was only going to nauseating fluff.**

**Nimeria: that right. Anyway why don't you explain everything that they didn't understand and do the disclaimer.**

**Ckhk: ok. **

**These are Shampoo (the cat), Mousse (the goose), and Ryugoa (the piglet) from Ranma ½. It is about a guy who turns into a girl when splashed with cold water because he fell into a cursed spring and all of his fiancées and stuff.**

**One of our teachers at school has this circle of evil things (Brit lit is in it) and the fries were in it cuz of that.**

**Anzu is the Japanese name for Téa from Yu-Gi-Oh, means 'apricot', she is really sweet but can get so annoying with her friendship speeches.**

**These are some of my favorite female characters from stuff:**

1.Arwen, Eowyn − Lord of the Rings

2.Kari, Botan, Keiko, Yukina, Shadow, Eclipse − 'Yu Yu Hakusho' even though Kari is my OC, and Shadow and Eclipse are also OCs, Botan is too perky, Keiko can be too pushy, and Yukina is too innocent and naïve for her own good

3.Anzu, Mia, Isis, Serenity − 'Yu-Gi-Oh', Anzu is annoying, Mia is sometimes too hotheaded, Isis is too mysterious, and Serenity is too naïve but I like them anyway

4.Alice, Mayura − Alice 19th, even though Mayura is evil she's still cool

5. Sana, Fuka − Kodocha, those two are practically twins

6. Sakura, Tomoyo, Kero − Cardcaptor Sakura, Kero isn't a girl and is one of the mascots but he's sooooo cute in his plushie form, in is true form he's really cool

7. Akane− Ranma ½, she's Ranma's first fiancée, you gotta love a girl who can fight off 20 or more guys at once

8. Sango, Kagome − Inu-Yasha, a demon slayer and the reincarnation of a priestess, in that order

9. Belldandy, Urd, Skuld − Oh, My Goddess, three goddess sisters, Belldandy stuck on earth because of a wish, too naïve at times, Urd and Skuld troublemakers with a capital 'T'

10. The Sailor Senshi: Usagi, Minako, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Rini− Sailor Moon five best friends with superpowers, really cool Rini is Usagi's daughter from the future Luna and Diana are Usagi and Rini's cats, Diana is Luna's daughter

**The Pink Motel is a book I read who knows how long ago. You must read The Ultimate Hitchhiker's Guide. I don't own 'the llama song' like we discussed in school, who ever made that will take over the world. Don't own 'Titanic', even if it sank on my birthday, plus by the tenth time watching it I hated it. "My heart will go on". Don't own 'Wizard of Oz'. Don't own swimming giraffes they belong to Bats. Don't own Barbie or Barney and I want them dead. Don't own jello. Don't own pixie stix. Don't own Dr. Doolittle. Don't own A Tale of Two Cities. Don't own 'Star Wars' or the Easter Bunny. Ode to Gimpy. Don't own 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas', it's my brother's movie. Don't own Sailor Moon, Oh, My Goddess, Inu-Yasha** **Ranma ½, Cardcaptor Sakura, Kodocha, Alice 19th, 'Yu-Gi-Oh', 'Yu Yu Hakusho' and Lord of the Rings. You know most of these are books and TV shows. So, is that it?**

**Nimeria: I think that's about it… Oh you forgot teenage dirtbag.**

**Ckhk: I don't own that either. **

**Nimeria: Oh and jello.**

**Ckhk: I don't own jello either. I don't own lots of things. I'm sad and pathetic. I am gonna go wallow in my self pity.**

**Nimeria: sure. I hope we haven't permanently scarred or scared any of you. Please review.**

**Translations**

**Kitsune: fox spirit (youko is fox demon)**

**Kiobito: lover, used to refer to boyfriend or girlfriend**


	8. DRF Disappearing Resistance Fighters

**Nimeria: we decided to post this with the last chapter so that those of you who don't want to be scarred can just skip ahead. **

**Ckhk: yeah but read my chapter anyway.**

**Nimeria: for those of you who didn't read it, the crew got drunk, thanks to Kari, and Nery had a very interesting dream.**

Chapter 8: DRF (Disappearing Resistance Fighters)

After the, umm, rather exciting night before, our heroes had possibly the worst hangovers imaginable, except for Nery and Kari, but Nery's head hurt anyway because of that dream. Kari, on the other hand, knew how to handle alcohol and the foxnip had worn off. However, they had learned a lesson, or rather two lessons, from this.

First, they learned that there was indeed a reason why the council had ruled alcohol illegal. Matrix hangovers felt like a cold headache compared to real world hangovers.

Second, they learned that the mess hall, while an excellent place to hang out and talk, was not a good place to sleep. They were all sore and really, really, really, cold.

Due to all this they were also very cranky and poor Kari was gonna have to face the music and suffer the majority of their crankiness because she was the one who had given them the sake.

"Kari," Niobe whispered, cuz, honestly, that was about all any of them could manage without making their heads feel worse, "What the hell was that stuff?" They were all sitting at the mess tables on the Neb, nursing mugs of water and trying not to move or make noise. Neo, who had never had much to drink, even _in_ the Matrix, had his head down on the table and appeared to be asleep. However when Niobe asked he lifted his head, obviously want to know the same thing.

"It was sake, a favored alcohol of my time. If I'd have known it could affect you in such a way I never would have given it to you" Kari explained.

"Really? Or are you just saying that?" Trinity muttered. While never in a good mood when talking to Kari, Trinity's headache just made it worse. Kari looked at her but didn't answer. She knew when it was a good time to hold her tongue, Sparkx, however, didn't.

"She really didn't know Trinity. I mean we didn't even know, how could you expect her to?" He sounded really irritated. Trinity opened her mouth to respond but closed it when she failed to come up with an answer. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Trinity just glared at him.

"I'm sorry, I really am." Kari pleaded, trying to ease the tension in the room.

"I'm sure you are" Morpheus told her. She gave him a thankful glance.

"Well, at least you lot only have headaches as a result of a hangover. Mine's just pounding from that crazy dream I had." Nery groaned. Her voice was muffled, as she had followed Neo's example and put her head in her arms on the table.

"What dream?" Tank asked, a bit too loud, and they all winced as his voice echoed loudly around the mess. Ghost glared at him. "Sorry. But what dream Nery?"

"You sure you wanna hear? It was really creepy" they just nodded their heads, "Alright then." And she began to tell them. She got about half way through Sparkx's song when the alarm that meant they had a mission from the council went off. They all winced.

"Kari," Morpheus said just loud enough for her to hear, "Since you're the only one who doesn't have a headache can you go answer that, please?"

"Sure" she left, taking great care not to make too much noise. In all honesty she felt really guilty for their headaches. If she'd known they had never had alcohol in their real bodies she never would have given it to them, but Sparkx had been so insistent and she just couldn't not do it for him.

As she reached the control room, or core as they called it, she wondered how either of them would cope when she got the time machine fixed and went home. She sighed as she realized that the answer was not very well, bordering on terrible. She sat on the chair deciding to take advantage of Tank's absence. She pushed a few buttons and the alarm stopped. She pushed another then spoke into the radio.

"This is Hikari of the Nebuchadnezzar. Please state your reason for calling and we'll get back to you as soon as we've finished." She laughed silently, whether he knew it or not Sparkx's humor was rubbing off on her.

"That's amusing, Hikari, but this is serious." Luckily it was one of the more laid back councilors.

"Of course, sir, I apologize."

"That's quite alright. Now, as I understand you are currently docked with the Logos, correct?"

"Yes, sir"

"Good. Now here is your mission…"

_Back in the Mess_

"I wonder what's taking her so long." Tank left it open as a question.

"Who knows" Nery muttered, her head once again on the table.

"It worries me. Obviously it's something very important." Morpheus stated.

"Or maybe she just got in trouble for her use of humor answering that thing." Trinity reasoned. She glanced at Neo who was asleep now. "It was bound to happen sooner or later. You know Sparkx, I think you're sense of humor is rubbing off on her." As her headache faded so did her bad mood. Despite the badass attitude, Trinity was a nice person, she just really didn't like surprises and Kari and Nery definitely qualified as surprises. But with time came acceptance and the tension between them was easing.

"I did no such thing. She has her own sense of humor, I merely finessed it." Sparkx replied, defending both himself and Kari. Nery gave a snort of laughter. "What?" he demanded, glaring at her.

"Oh, nothing" she paused. When he didn't look away she continued "It's just that the thought of you finessing anything is amusing." She barely managed to keep a straight face. The others, however, erupted in laughter, except for Neo, who they woke up, and Ghost, who's head hurt too much to laugh. The others winced against the noise and fell silent. The silence stretched until Niobe spoke.

"She really should have been back by now." Her sentence sort of trailed off as Kari walked into the room. She was a bit pale and her eyes were unfocused.

"Kari!" Sparkx yelled. Her eyes refocused and she looked at him.

"We have a joint mission from the council" she said.

"That's not unusual. So what have you yet to tell us?" Ghost asked, the look on her face worried him.

"The council has received word from every other ship in the fleet. While in the Matrix members of their crews are mysteriously disappearing" she stopped as they all gasped, looks of horror on their faces, "It gets worse. Every rescue mission they sent out also disappeared, just 'poof'. They can't locate their signals. They're completely gone." She stopped again as she tried to control her own horror, "Our mission is to enter the Matrix and attempt to locate them. If at all we are to try and contact the Network and gain their help." All eyes turned to Nery, who sighed.

"I'll contact Blaze and let her know. She probably already knows, but I'll ask her to help anyway. Understand that the ultimate decision is hers, but I'll ask." She stood up. Her voice held little hope and she obviously doubted that her sister didn't already have a mission going on this, but Blaze was known to be unpredictable. Morpheus nodded his head.

"Call her when we get in there. For now—" Trinity started but Sparkx cut her off.

"We're off to save the world. The dull, dreary world once again" They all had to smile at that. **(1)**

"Somebody tell me how it's possible for him to know about that movie." Neo inquired. When no one answered they all just shrugged and headed off to jack in. **(Ckhk: go Megaman!)**

_10 minutes later_

Nery shook her head helplessly as she replaced her cell phone in her pocket. "That was Storm. Blaze is out taking care of something – she wouldn't say what – but is fully aware of the situation, thus Storm is working on it. She's gonna let Blaze know we'd appreciate her help and is certain that Blaze will. Help, that is."

"How do we find her?" Kari wanted to know. Nery looked at her and smiled.

"You don't _find_ Blaze, Blaze finds you."

"Is that supposed to be reassuring?" Ghost shot her a doubtful look.

"What?" Nery's mind was too far elsewhere to comprehend what Ghost had said.

"That she can find us whenever she wants, I'd assume quickly, and we can't find her. Is that supposed to be reassuring?" he repeated. She shot him a droll look.

"No" then turned around and kept walking. The others laughed at the amazed and stunned look on Ghost's face as they followed her.

"So Nery, how long do you think this'll take?" Bored of walking already, Kari asked the age old question 'How much longer?' except in a more complex form.

"It will take as long as it takes" Nery said in a monotone. They'd been asking her so many questions that she'd developed a monotone to keep from snapping at them to leave her alone. Kari smiled in her scary-evil-looking way **(if you have siblings you probably know what I mean)**. She was enjoying irritating Nery with questions simply because Nery was trying so hard not to show she was irritated.

"So Nery, how long do you think this'll take?" Kari repeated sarcastically. It had been a rhetorical question to begin wthl really but Nery just smiled.

"Probably not long. Blaze knows it's important."

"That's good. In the meantime let's try to avoid being noticed." Morpheus suggested.

"Too late! Cops!" Niobe alerted them to the danger.

"What are you doing back here?" one of the seven in blue yelled. He seemed to be the captain, "This area is restricted."

"We got lost. We're sorry, we didn't know. We'll just be leaving now" Nery started to walk past but one of them grabbed her arm. It was all she could do not to give into reflexes and hit him, but she wanted to get out of this without a confrontation.

"I don't think so missy. We're gonna have to ask you some questions. So if you'd just come quietly that'd be nice, doll." The one who had a hold of Nery dissolved all thoughts of an easy escape form her head. Nery had never had taken kindly to being called 'missy' or other such things, and the second he said 'doll' her free arm swung around to punch him in the face. He instantly let go of her and she backed up to join the others.

"Fine" he snapped while trying to make sure his nose wasn't bleeding "Have it your way" He drew his gun and the other six followed suit.

"Easy now, boys. They're with me" Blaze's voice echoed down the alleyway and they all turned to see her sitting on her lime green 'Suzuki' bike (not bicycle, motorcycle) with the visor on her helmet pushed up "Thank you for finding them for me, I've been looking for hours. Kaylin (Nery's Matrix name), what on earth do you think you guys were doing taking off like that?"

"Sorry, sis. It won't happen again" Nery was trying desperately not to laugh at the looks on the cops faces.

"It better not" she waited as they walked out of the alley and started sown the street before she turned to the cops, "Gentlemen, I apologize. My sister never could do what she was told and doesn't know her way around yet" with that she turned forward and set her bike off at a slow (very slow) pace to match the pace of the joined crews.

"Nice save, Blaze" Nery said as soon as Blaze pulled up beside her. Blaze just raised an eyebrow at her sister. Nery paused for a minute. "So, you know what's going on?"

"What's happening in the Matrix lately? Yes. How it's happening? No. Flipz and Dev (Devilcat) are gone. They were working on the case when they disappeared. I have no clue but Storm's working on it as fast as she can." Blaze stopped the bike and dismounted. She led them to the same white van as the last time. She put the bike in the back, then they all got in. Blaze started driving.

"You know for someone who just lost two people you seem pretty calm" Neo stated. Blaze didn't answer for a minute and Neo was wondering if she's heard him.

"For someone who claims to trust me you seem very distrustful", Neo blinked in surprise, "Flipz and Dev can take care of themselves, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried. It's just that living like I do, showing fear isn't a good idea and it sort of carries from the job to life."

"Oh" was all Neo said. There was silence for a long time. Suddenly there was a funny sorta whooshing sound and a blinding flash of light.

"No!" they heard Blaze scream. The brakes were slammed. When the light cleared the first thing anyone noticed was that two seats were empty, the one next to Blaze where Nery was sitting and the one Niobe was sitting at.

"No, No, No. Dammit, No!" Blaze was screaming, hitting the steering wheel harder with each 'No'. Ghost's phone started to ring, as did Morpheus's.

"Kari, try and calm her down" Morpheus gestured to Blaze before answering his phone. "What happened, Tank?" He asked as he watched Kari climb over seats to get to Blaze.

"I was actually hoping that you could tell me. One second everything's fine, the next Nery and Niobe are gone. I have no clue, sir."

"Alright I expect this is the 'poof' we were told about. Alert me if anything changes."

"Yes, sir" with Tank's assurance on that Morpheus hung up the phone.

"What do you mean you can't find them!" Ghost yelled into the phone, "Poof!" he made a face as he realized what had happened. Morpheus glance forward and saw that Blaze had calmed down enough to start the car up again. She drove but didn't really seem to see the road.

'The poor girl' Neo thought, 'all we lost were friends but she lost her sister. And she was right next to her. She must feel terrible.'

"Blaze must feel awful" Trinity said, voicing Neo's thoughts. She watched the head of the Network as she drove on.

"Alright well there's nothing we can do about it right now. Just let me know if you find anything." Ghost hung up "He has no idea and it has him kind of jumpy. He doesn't like not knowing what's going on"

"Who does?" Kari asked from the front. They all had to agree with that "Maybe Storm'll know something." She looked hopefully at Blaze.

"Maybe" Blaze replied. Her toneless voice told them that, as calm as she looked, she was worried and distraught. She stopped the car outside the old rundown house that was Network HQ. They got out and had just stepped inside the house when Storm came rushing down to meet them. She looked excited, but that changed as soon as she saw Blaze's face.

"Blaze?" she asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Nery and Niobe got… 'Poofed', for lack of a better word." She said in the monotone she had acquired.

"Oh my god. Blaze are you−"

"I'm fine!" she snapped then smiled apologetically. "Sorry. I'm fine, really" but no one believed her.

"Ok. Then well… oh yeah I almost forgot."

"What? What is it Storm?"

"I think I know what's happening, but more than that I think I know where they are" her excitement had returned. They all stared in the look of amazement.

TBC…

**Nimeria: that was pretty good.**

**Ckhk: yay, cliffhangers! "Cliff Hanger, hanging from a cliff, and that's why he's called 'Cliff Hanger'" **

**Nimeria: do I even wanna know?**

**Ckhk: probably not, but I'll tell you anyway. 'Cliff Hanger' from 'Between the Lions' which we don't own**

**Nimeria: I thought you were still upset about all the stuff you don't own**

**Ckhk: I am but I decided I might as well add all some more stuff to the list while I was at it**

**Nimeria: why do I bother? Anyway the real story has begun so it will be action/adventure and romance from now on**

**Ckhk: how is it we can write romance yet we don't have boyfriends?**

**Nimeria: idiot, throws book at Ckhk you have a boyfriend and I'm still waiting for you-know-who**

**Ckhk: I do? And since when have you liked Voldermort? Why didn't you tell me? I thought I was your best friend. I deserve to know when my best friend falls for an ugly, psychotic, snake-like psychopath who is obsessed with killing a boy he couldn't kill when said boy was a baby. I'm just gonna go and cry in a corner starts humming children's songs while balancing on one finger in the fatal position next to a giant Venus fly-trap that's snapping at her**

**Nimeria: --;;;; and again, why do I even try? Please read and we'll get back to you with the next chapter. We will try and get it done before school's over cuz right after that we have trips for out of town− or in Glitter's case out of country, in a way– planned so we won't see each other much, so pray we finish in time**

**Ckhk: IT'S NOT THE END…IT'S NOT THE END… STILL NOT THE END… I BET YOU'RE WONDERING WHEN THIS SONG'S GONNA END… WELL I'M SINGING THIS SONG AND I GET TO DECIDE WHEN IT'S THE END… IT'S NOT THE END… IT'S ALMOST THE END… I GUESS YOU CAN SAY IT'S NEARING— **

**Nimeria: sorry about that. throws away club I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. Bye**

_Don't push purple button (we're trying reverse physcology here)_




	9. Painful Memories

**Nimeria: ok, here's the next chapter. Finally. Id like to apologize for the wait. We didn't see each other all summer and then we were experiencing technical difficulties and then we lost the disk we had the stuff all typed up on so we had to find it. took awhile and we were just to lazy to try and type it again**

**Ckhk: oh and for those who were wondering (1) in last chapter was the 'Wizard of Oz'**

**Nimeria: We have two more chapters or so to finish writing but there's still the typing, editing, and posting of the ones already written. Since glitter's computer won't post anything we're not sure what we're going to do.**

**Ckhk: Que será, será. What will happen, will happen; what won't, won't. That's what Shigure-san would say anyway.**

**Nimeria: true. Enjoy, review and wish us luck with trips out of the country, trips within the country, tennis clinics, band camps, swim meets, and all the other stuff we have.**

**Ckhk: on with the story of nothingness.**

Chapter 9: Painful Memories

Rewind:_ After disturbing reports of resistance fighters lost in the matrix the combined crews of the Logos and the Neb are sent in to investigate. They are rescued from a potentially position giving engagement with a bunch of cops by Blaze herself. Blaze gives them a few more details of what's been happening and tells them that some of the Network have also been… "poofed". On the trip to Network HQ, Nery and Niobe are also "poofed". Upon arrival at HQ Storm has a surprise for them._

"I think I know what's happening, but more than that I think I know where they are." Storm started excitedly, "After extensive research I have figured out that a man called 'Dingo' has taken them." Blaze visibly stiffened at the sound of that name and Storm paused giving her friend and leader a questioning look, but Blaze just signaled for her to continue, "It took a while but by re-watching the code for every disappearance I was able to isolate a small energy surge. By running a search through the Matrix for that exact same surge around the time of the first disappearance I was able to pinpoint the exact location of where they, um, 'poofed' to."

"Which is where?" Trinity demanded. They'd been walking down the stairs into the basement, except that it looked more like a CIA computer room than anything else, you know lots of computers, printers, phones, and Virus and Nienna having an argument about some unknown thing that seemed to involve the images and coding flying across the screen in front of them. They nodded to Blaze when she walked in and then went back to arguing just a tad bit quieter. Strom walked over to one of the computers and tapped a few keys.

"Which is where?" Trinity repeated irritably.

"Here" Storm pointed to a very large mansiony looking place. "20 minutes outside of Sydney." Blaze took one look at the building, paled visibly and said she needed to go lay down. She ran upstairs and they heard a door slam. Logo came down the stairs.

"What's with her?" he asked Storm, but the blond harried girl just shook her head.

"I have no idea. She said she needed to lie down."

"Hmm. Well, maybe that's for the best." Logo turned his attention towards Neo and the others, "She hasn't really slept since this started happening. I mean, yeah, sure, a few hours here and there and an actual entire night when Sage drugged her but that's it."

"He drugged his girlfriend?" Neo was shocked.

"He was right to do it, too. You should have seen her, hadn't slept in days. She had bags under her eyes and was hyped up on caffeine (**Ckhk: us at finals. Nimeria: that's for sure. Ckhk: you wouldn't believe how long you can stay hyper on one sugar high. It's been a few days now. Nimeria: I swear she's not human. Anywho back to the story**.). If he hadn't done it someone else would. She definitely needed it." Strom protested.

"But let's not worry 'bout Blaze right now." Mattick said as he came sliding down the handrail. He landed on his feet. "For right now this," he pointed to the mansion, "is what we need to concentrate on. Storm, all who are coming are here so if you'd start the briefing…" he trailed off. Virus and Nienna rolled their chairs over. Logo leaned against the wall and Mattick switched a nearby chair around so he could sit backwards.

"Oh, right, sorry. Like I was saying this is where the second signal is coming from. I can't be sure that's where they are but it's our best bet." She tapped a few more keys and the image of the mansion disappeared to reveal a picture of a person.

"The mansion is owned by this man, one Joseph Tyler." He looked to be no more than 20 and had an unruly mop of dark brown hair. He was smiling but it didn't reach his hazel eyes. There was hate in his eyes. Hate, anger, and something else but this man was a killer and no one had any doubt that he wouldn't show mercy.

"He runs a tobacco plantation. It's legal but only just" She tapped again to show them an image of said plantation. "The workers work hard, long hours and are barely paid minimum wage. The place is a health hazard, contaminated water and the like. Tyler pays off the health inspectors so he can keep working. This, however, is only his day job. By night he goes by the alias, Dingo. He's a drug dealer, probably grows the stuff on his plantation, and deals in everything; from basics like weed, to the more complicated and expensive custom tailored drugs, and a few things like ecstasy. Once again he pays people off to keep working and offs people who get in the way. The guy is basically a mob boss."

She'd been clicking continuously through her speech showing them various images. Now she turned the screen off and turned to face them.

"Questions?" she asked. Mattick raised his hand a bit and she nodded at him.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but… cigarettes by day, joints by night, payoffs and murder to keep people quiet?" He was either being purposefully antagonistic or he just didn't get it.

"In its least complex form? Yes, that is an accurate assessment." She agreed.

"And you couldn't just say that because…" Mattick persisted. Storm glared at him, he just shrugged.

"Hey, here's a better question. What could the guy possibly want with us?" Trinity had reached the end of her nerves with the playful banter between the group. They all turned to stare at her. Logo opened his mouth to answer but stopped as he realized he didn't have one, an answer that is (**not brain. Even though guys don't. Sorry inside joke that has to do with history class).**

Storm was equally stumped. Virus however was the one who voiced what everyone knew.

"I have no idea." She sighed. She looked stressed, which would make sense since Devilcat (**in case you forgot Dev is one of the missing)** was like a sister to her.

"I, however, might" Blaze stood at the foot of the stairs.

TBC…

_**The following was the original author's note written with this chapter. , Nimeria, decided to leave it because well just because.**_

**Ckhk: um, by the time this is out it'll probably be July. Just so you know this was typed in May.**

**Nimeria: I can't believe it, our story is almost over.**

**Ckhk: I know. :sniff: I mean we're sophomores now.**

**Nimeria: and that is relevant because…**

**Ckhk: OO I have no idea…**

**Nimeria: --" I still don't know why I bother.**

**Ckhk: because I'm your twin and you love me. :puppy dog eyes:**

**Nimeria: sure. You keep telling yourself that…**

**Ckhk: Okay! Now time to get my Kyo-kun shirt.**

**Nimeria: no, I get Kyo-kun.**

**Ckhk: nu-uh, we had that whole argument with Bow and it was decided that I get Kyo-kun cuz I'm more like him. Yay:huggles plushie: but don't worry you get Yuki-kun and he's cute too.**

**Nimeria: whatever. :mumbles: I want Kyo-kun :mumbles:. Anyway, please review. I hope you like it and just so you know we know absolutely nothing about drugs, except what you can find out about it on the internet, which is pretty much everything now that I think about it, just ta let ya know.**

**Ckhk: YAY BLUE ROOSTERS!**

**Nimeria:looks up at sky: what did I do to deserve this?**

**Ckhk: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Nimeria: so what are you on a sugar high from this time?**

**Ckhk: MOVIE FEST!**

**Nimeria: explains a lot. Anyway the more reviews we get the sooner we post finished chapters and that makes everyone happy, I think. So please review us.**

**Nimeria & Ckhk: later days.**

_ you have an uncontrollable urge to push the purple button_


	10. Past

**Chibikurohikitsune: Hey, peoples, this chapter is drama/angst and songfics. What's even more amazing is I wrote the flashback part. Duct tape did the first part and the end after and the last two chapters. I suddenly don't feel like I've been doing my share of the work. Let's recap on the chapters so far and who wrote what shall we. **

**Nimeria: sure why not. I wrote chapter one, you wrote the beginning of chapter two and I finished it, you wrote all of chapter three, which was pretty long, you wrote the beginning of chapter four and I finished it, I wrote chapter five, I wrote the beginning of chapter six, you wrote more of it, I wrote some and you finished it, you wrote your randomness chapter that people are still recovering from, I'm sure, I wrote the chapter after that, you wrote the first paragraph of chapter nine and here we are now.**

**Ckhk: that seems about right. Enough rambling on with the story. BTW I wrote this at 11 p.m., while listening to my c.d. player, so don't expect it to be good.**

Chapter 9 Part 2: Past

20 min. earlier, Blaze's POV:

If the mention of Dingo's name rattled me, the sight of the mansion I knew so well, his mansion, was just too much.

"I need to go lie down." I told them without any explanation. I ran to the room I sleep in when work keeps me here. I slammed the door and sat on the bed. My mind was beginning to betray me, memories I'd fought so hard to keep down began to surface. His voice, his face, his everything, I fought as long as I could but eventually it all came rushing like a wave. I was thrown back in my memories. Back to the day it had become too much and I'd decided that I'd be better off without him. A few months before we moved from Sydney to L.A.

4 years earlier

6 months. That's how long Joseph, or Dingo as he is known, and I have been dating. At first I thought I was in love. He was the perfect guy. Tall, tan, nice, rich, cared for me more then I ever imagined, he was everything a girl could ever want. Every girl was jealous of me and they said we were the perfect couple and it was true. Or so it seemed…

I then started to see his darker side.

He was involved in some illegal drugs and that kind of thing. I knew it, everyone knew it, but we never talked about it. I knew I really had no right to play self righteous when it came to things that were illegal since I hacked into government files all the time, but this was different.

I knew he was a bit of a hot head and had a bad temper, but he was always gentle with me. He was so kind and sweet but then he started yelling at me for no reason. We had some pretty bad fights over nothing. He always apologized and I always forgave him. Our fights got worse. He started hitting me. He ALWAYS apologized immediately and got me something, flowers, candy, stuffed animals, anything I wanted, then he told me he loved me.

I curse myself right now for proving just how naïve 15 yr olds truly are.

Our relationship was steady for a few weeks but then it went downhill. He hit me, no, he abused me and I just shrugged it off. I've been so stupid.

That brings me to where I am now. It's February 14 and I'm at his house. Actually this place is more of a palace, I mean it's bigger then the white house. It's raining outside. Perfect weather to describe my mood. I have to break up with him. I don't care if it's Valentine's Day, I can't take this any more.

His butler has gone to get him from a "meeting". I'm just sitting here waiting. A song comes to mind, one I think really describes my situation.

_For so long _

_I've been putting all my effort into you_

_My heart is bare_

_I've been looking everywhere for truth_

He walks down the stairs and greets me with a hug and a kiss, neither of which I return.

"Blaze, is something wrong?" he asks. As if he doesn't know! How can he act so innocent? Doesn't he realize what he's put me through?

_You know exactly what you're doing to me_

_That's ok_

_Cuz I'm not playing anymore_

I feel tears sliding down my face and curse myself for being so weak.

"Dingo, we have to break up" I state shakily.

"What!" How can he be so OBLIVIOUS!

_I see what you're trying to hide_

_Didn't take me long to realize_

_You can't fool me with your disguise_

_I can see right through your lie_

_And I… _

"Dingo, this isn't working out anymore. I just can't take it!" I start to sob. "I can't handle it. I'm sorry." Start to leave but he grabs my wrist.

"Blaze, wait there has to be a way to work this out." he says, tears evident in his voice.

_Took a shot_

_You pushed me around_

_Never gonna take me down_

_So get outta my face _

_With your masquerade…_

"Dingo, I'm sorry, but there's no way around this. You've abused our relationship, you've abused ME. I can't take it anymore. You pretend to be something you're not and it's tearing us apart." I say in sobs.

"But, Blaze, we can't break up, I love you" the tears are falling freely down his face. I can't bear to see him so broken.

"I'm sorry" I say, barely above a whisper, as I run out the mansion, tears and rain clouding my vision.

I didn't see Dingo again after that.

_Since I've moved on_

_Things have gone everyway but wrong_

_It's a brighter day_

_A new life, new friends_

_It's got me wondering where I've been_

_I was in a haze_

I moved on with my life. School ended, summer began. I made new friends and found out about the Matrix. I decided to start the Network.

_I know_

_You're still there looking down on me_

_That's ok_

_I'm not running anymore_

_I see what you're trying to hide_

_Didn't take me long to realize_

_You can't fool me with your disguise_

_I can see right through you lie_

_And I… _

_Took a shot_

_You pushed me around_

_Never gonna take me down_

_So get outta my face _

_With your masquerade…_

I got a new boyfriend and I was happy. His name was Seth and he helped me recover from my relationship with Dingo. I knew that Dingo was still out there. I hoped he had changed enough to be in a true relationship, yet I knew he only had gotten worse. I never let myself believe that but I knew it was true. I didn't let it bother me too much though, I had already gone through too much grief because of him.

_When it all comes down_

_(When it all comes down)_

_You don't have control over me_

_You can take it how you want_

_(Take it how you want)_

_You have been revealed_

_I see what you're trying to hide_

_(Trying to hide)_

_You can't fool me with your disguise_

_(Fool me with your disguise)_

_I took a shot_

_You pushed me around_

_Never gonna take me down_

_I see what you're trying to hide_

_Didn't take me long to realize_

_You can't fool me with your disguise_

_I can see right through you lie_

_And I… _

_Took a shot_

_You pushed me around_

_Never gonna take me down_

_So get outta my face _

_With your masquerade…_

_I beat your masquerade…_

_Yeah…_

My life was perfect.

Or so it seemed…

In late August, about a year after Dingo and I had met, there was a music festival. Everyone was excited about it. Seth and I were going to meet some of our friends there for a contest we had won. Seth was going to meet me in front of a cabin by the lake in the park.

Seth was late. Seth is never late for anything so I was worried. I heard thunder in the distance and hoped he would get here before the storm did. I was about to call him when my cell phone rang. His number was on the caller I.D. so I thought he was gonna tell me what was up.

Boy was I in for the surprise of my life.

"Hey, Seth, where are you?"

"Sorry, Blaze, but this isn't Seth" Said an all too familiar voice.

"Dingo! Where's Seth? What's going on?" I screamed frantically.

"Blaze, calm down. Seth's right here with me. I just wanted to give you a late Valentine. The last time I saw you, you left so fast I couldn't give it too you." Dingo said in a calm and cool tone that sent shills up my spine. "Just follow the music."

Suddenly the familiar strains of a song started to play from the forest.

_**Oh, my love, please don't cry**_

_**I'll wash my bloody hands**_

_**And we'll start a new life**_

I panicked and ran as fast as I could toward the forest.

_**I ripped out his throat**_

_**And called you on the telephone**_

_**To take off my disguise**_

_**Just in time to hear you cry**_

Lightening flashed. Thunder crashed. Rain started to pour. I can't believe it. Dingo wouldn't go to such extremes, would he? I suddenly realize just how well I don't know him.

**_When you _**

**_Mourn the death of your bloody valentine_**

_**The night he died**_

_**You mourn the death of your bloody valentine**_

_**One last time**_

Why would he do this? Seth didn't do anything to him. Why would he bring an innocent person into this? I hope I'm not too late. Maybe, just maybe, I can still stop him. I keep running toward the music. Sprinting. Hoping to God that I'm not to late to stop the inevitable

_**Oh, my love, please don't cry**_

_**I'll wash my bloody hands **_

_**And we'll start a new life**_

_**I don't know much at all**_

_**I don't know wrong from right**_

_**All I know is that I love you tonight**_

I made it to a clearing and am just shocked. Lying in a pool of blood in the middle of the clearing is Seth's body, maimed beyond recognition. The rain is washing the blood away, mixing it with the mud. At the other end of the clearing is Dingo. He's leaning against a tree with a blood stained dagger in his hand.

_**There was…**_

_**Police and flashing lights**_

_**The rain came down so hard that night**_

_**The headlines read "A Lover Died"**_

_**No tell-tale heart was left to find**_

"How could you?" I ask my voice barely audible.

"Because I love you" he says with a smirk. He starts to sing the next part of the song, walking across the clearing and closer to me.

_**When you**_

_**Mourn the death of you bloody valentine**_

_**The night he died**_

_**You mourned the death of you bloody valentine**_

_**One last time**_

_**Oh, my love, please don't cry**_

He was standing right in front of me, softly caressing my cheek. I want to run as far away from him as possible, but my body won't move.

_**I'll wash my bloody hands **_

_**And we'll star a new life**_

_**I don't know that much at all**_

_**I don't know wrong from right**_

_**All I know is that I love you tonight**_

_**Tonight…**_

He leans down and his lips meet mine. My mind finally snaps back into gear. I push him away and run. The ground is muddy and I have water in my eyes, rain or tears, I don't know. I can barely stand but keep running for all I was worth. I can still hear him singing.

_**He dropped you off**_

_**I followed him home**_

_**Than I stood outside his bedroom window**_

_**Standing over him **_

_**He begged me not to do what I knew I had to do**_

I tripped on a rock and fell in the mud. I don't know where I'm going I just know I have to get out of here. I can barely see. I feel so helpless. And it scares me. Never before in my life have I felt helpless. Never. Even as a child I had basic self defense. But I couldn't use that now. This wasn't a physical attack. It was… mental… emotional. I can't deal with stuff like that. I never really could.

'_**Cause I'm so in love with you**_

_**Oh, my love, please don't cry**_

_**I'll wash my bloody hands **_

_**And we'll start a new life**_

_**I don't know much at all**_

_**I don't know wrong from right**_

_**All I know is that I love you tonight**_

**_Tonight… _**

When he sang that last word it came out as an animalistic howl that I knew would haunt me for the rest of my life

There was a police investigation and Dingo was charged and arrested. My father was worried about my safety and we moved to L.A. I moved on with my life and the Network once again. I managed to lock those memories in the deepest recesses of my mind.

Present Time

I'm still haunted by that night. And I used to like that song too. I better go help the others find out as much as they can. I have to save Nery. He's doing this because he knows what I am, because he knows that I'll come. There's a knock at the door. Sage I'll bet.

"Come in." I say. I'm right. He walks over and sits beside me.

"You alright, Blaze?" he asks, concern tints voice and fills his eyes. I think about lying to him and saying 'yes', but I can't. Not to him. Sage. My boyfriend. My love. My sanity. He stands by me through thick and thin. When he first asked me out I told him about Seth and what had happened. He told me he'd risk it. He spilled his heart out to me before. No, I can't lie to him.

"No" I say. He slides his arm around me and pulls me to his chest.

"I figured. When Storm told me her theory I knew there'd be problems. When I heard the door slam… I wanted to give you time. Should I have come sooner?" I have to smile. Sage would do anything for me, just like I would do for him, but he tries so hard to be perfect.

"No. I needed to remember. C'mon, they need help planning this." I try to stand up but he pulls me back.

"Blaze, let them do this. You stay here." He's trying to protect me, but I can't stay here. Not while Nery needs me.

"Sage, I _want_ to do this, I _need_ to do this. He's doing all of this because of me and it isn't going to end until I do something about it. Last time I ran. This time… No. I'm going to save them. _All_ of them."

"Alright" he reluctantly let go of me, "But I'm going to be there with you the _whole_ time. Got it?"

"Fine" I said and we walked through the house and arrived in the basement in time to hear Trinity's question and Virus's answer. I took a deep breath and spoke.

"I, however, might."

_TBC…_

**Ckhk: another cliffhanger.**

**Nimeria: we are so evil. Anyway I hope you like it.**

**Ckhk: yeah, please review. **

**Nimeria: it is my sincerest wish to have this finished by Christmas as we have another story we're starting and trying to keep two story lines straight in my head is hard. For poor glitter. Well lets not go there**

**Ckhk: hey!**

**Nimeria. Well its true. Anyways we are trying but we kinda hit a dead end. We have a few more chapters to type and post before we get there but when we do if we're still mind blank we may ask for help. Keep that in mind and start thinking about how you want this story to go. We cant please everybody but if you leave really really nice LONG reviews well do the best we can. May even write you a chapter of your own devising if your really nice. But no promises. Free candy to everyone who reviews and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

_Push purple button_




	11. a quickie thanks

**A quickie special Thanks to Chemical nova and Chibikuro rose-sama for sticking by us through the madness. Didn't think id forget did you? Nimeria (Nim for short) knows all. Except how to fix her own computer. Which is what led to the problems in the first place. Oh well. Thanks again. Well try to keep you happy**

**Laters**

**Nim and CkHk**


	12. Secrets

**Chibi: Hola all faithful readers. It's hard to believe this story is over a year old.**

**Nim: We probably would have finished this earlier but we were lazy and now with school and Chibi signing up for almost every club we have been busy.**

**Chibi: Yep so don't expect entertaining A/N for a few more chapters. **

**Nim: On with the story. **

_Chapter 10: Secrets_

The room was silent as its occupants waited for Blaze to elaborate. However, they were sadly disappointed as she did no such thing. Instead she turned to Logo, "We're gonna need a ride to Sydney, since Dev isn't here you think you could do it?" Logo blinked in surprise but nodded his head.

"Yeah, sure. You want the soonest, I take it?"

"Of course, but don't do public. Call some of those friends of yours, if there's a problem let me know. Got it?"

"Yep" and the dark-haired guy turned and left.

"Mattick, where's your brother?"

"He's at home." The surprise of the Network team at their leader's strange behavior was fading fast as Blaze took control of the situation.

"Get him here. And then go to the armory and get what we'll need to infiltrate a strong hold. Enough for… ten, cuz, you're coming with."

"Done" and he, too, left.

"Vy, go find your laptop. We're gonna need it."

"'Kay, but how do you get ten? You, me, Logo, Mattick, Storm―"

"Storm isn't coming. She's gonna stay here and help Scott." She turned to Storm, "Okay?"

"I figured as much" Storm replied.

"Okay, I still don't get how you get ten." Virus demanded

"You, me, Mattick, Logo, Sage, Neo, Trinity, Morpheus, Ghost, Kari. Ten!"

"Oh," she started to sit down then "Oh the laptop!" and took off up the stairs. Blaze watched her for a minute then turned to Resistance Fighters who had remained silent (though Trinity had been reluctant) throughout the 'muster of the troops.'

"Normally I'd have you guys stay here, but since you'd probably come anyways, you'll be safer with us. Storm here," Blaze gestured to her friend "will brief you as to basic procedure before we leave and―" but she didn't get to finish as Logo came sprinting back down the stairs.

"I got hold of a guy who might take us but he wants to talk to you." He was smiling slightly. Blaze noticed.

"Who is he?" she demanded.

"Ex-air force. Now he owns his own plane. He said he'd take us but not until you tell him what's going on."

"You know we can't do that."

"Usually, no, but this is different. Look, Blaze, he's right upstairs. Go talk to him." Logo urged.

"You let him in? Why! Who is he?"

"Says his name is " Blaze froze a look of amazement crossing her face as the remnants of her crew smiled.

"No." she whispered. Logo nodded and Blaze took off sprinting up the stairs.

"What was that about?" Neo inquired of Sage who still stood at the foot of the stairs. Sage smiled even wider.

" is her older brother. She rarely gets to see him and when she does she's overjoyed. He used to be in the air force so he can fly us where we need to be. He's got a plan and when Blaze tells him what's going on he'll be more than happy to help." There was a moment of silence, and then Storm spoke.

"Anybody else get the feeling she's not telling us something?" they all nodded and mumbled in agreement, except Sage who remained silent.

"Sage?" Logo asked his question in that single word.

"She'll tell you when she's ready. No sooner, no later. And I suggest that you leave it alone, too. It's a bit of a touchy subject."

"What is?" Virus asked as she rejoined the group, followed by Scott, and Mattick who was laden with weapon's belts, among other things, that he began to pass around.

"Nothing!" Sage, Storm, and Logo yelped quickly. It was entirely unconvincing but, as Blaze was coming down the stairs with her brother at the moment, they let it drop.

" will take us." She informed the group as she accepted the gear from Mattick, "Scott and Storm will stay here. You two are going to be our eyes, so Virus, I need you to hack into Dingo's security camera system before we leave. Sage, help her out. The rest of you do whatever you need to do to get ready and come out to the van when you're set to go. And make it quick." She turned and went back upstairs, following her and the others prepared for what was going to be a wild trip. Though, they didn't know it yet.

Almost a full day later the group found themselves sitting outside Dingo's exterior wall, in a hedge. They definitely weren't enjoying it at all.

"Okay, why are we in a _hedge_ again?" Trinity demanded.

"Because it's the only place where we won't be seen" Blaze answered distractedly, she was currently looking at Vy's laptop. On the screen was a plan of the security system that Dingo had set up in his mansion. She had a complicated looking headpiece that worked as a phone and had an extendable piece that went in front of her eye to show her whatever Storm needed her to see. Blaze was currently talking to Storm regarding the plans.

"There _has_ to be a way through it, Storm… nothing's impossible… I know that but― Fine. I'll figure something out." Blaze sighed then returned her attention to the laptop. "This," she pointed to a smaller building set apart from the actual mansion, "is his warehouse. First thought would be that that's where they are." Logo groaned. He pointed to a few dots on the screen.

"With those cameras there, we'll never get in without being seen."

"Ah, yes, but we don't have to." Blaze hit a key and the screen zoomed in on the mansion, "They'll be in the house, probably the basement."

"Which presents problems of its own." Sage was quickly losing all hope that this would work. Blaze shook her head.

"The cameras operate on a thirty second loop. If we go straight through here," She pointed to an area of the screen," we should be able to get through without being seen." She shook her head again. "I would have thought he'd have had that fixed by now, unless…"

"Unless what!" by this point even Neo had become irritated by the way Blaze seemed to know so much but refused to tell. Blaze turned and regarded him with a rather icy look, but he didn't back down.

"He knows we're coming and he wants us to get in. He's playing a game with us" Her cerulean eyes darkened to a navy color.

"So what do we do?" Ghost asked. All heads turned to look at her. She ran her hands through her long blonde hair and let out a frustrated cry before turning to look at them.

"We play back. Vy, Sage, Mattick, Logo go this way," She pointed to the path she'd indicated earlier, "Ghost, Neo, Kari, Morpheus, Trinity, go this way," she pointed to a path on the other side of the house. "When you get in split up. One group go up an one down, topmost and bottommost floors." She turned to her team, her friends, "You guys do the same but take the main and fourth floor. Keep in contact but keep it quiet."

"What about you?" Vy asked her.

"I'll come with you guys and take the third floor. He'll be watching so switch tactics as often as possible. If you can work it try to switch floors as well. I want to confuse him. It'll slow us down but hopefully it'll work. If you find them give two beeps over the radio, then turn it off. Storm and Scott can tell us where you are. If you get caught try to just turn it off, but if you can't give a yell so we know. Now move."

The two groups split up and ran into the house from their respective sides. They then split up to go to their floor. Unfortunately they had no sooner gotten started, when every last one of them suddenly felt a gun on the base of their necks. All across the mansion several minds all went 'Oh damn' as several voices went "Move and you die." But you know how people are when they're told not to do something. They moved. However before the guards could act on their threat a single voice came over the loud speaker.

"Stop."

A single mind went 'shit' at the sound of that particular voice. This is also probably what you, dear readers, are now thinking as you realize that this is the perfect cliffhanger for our chapter. And since you are psychic we will end here.

**TBC…**

**Chibi: and that's it.**

**Nim: the reason we're not having any very interesting A/N will be discovered in about 3 chapters so stay tuned.**

**Chibi and Nim: bye.**


	13. Secrets Revealed

**Nim: and now another chapter. It's a bit short but the next chapter makes up for that.**

**Chibi: and we would be lying if we said we didn't enjoy the last cliffhanger. Now on with the story.**

_Chapter somenumber or other: Secrets Revealed._

The voice over the loud speaker continued, "Bring our guests to my office. I highly doubt that they will be so rude as to disregard my kindness in saving their lives by trying to escape. Oh, and Blaze, you look lovely as always." On the third floor Dingo stuck his head out of the office door and grinned at the absolute hatred on Blaze's face. On the floor below, unheard to them both, Sage growled. Mattick put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Take it easy. It's not worth getting killed." Sage just glared and muttered, "It sure as hell is," before he tore himself from Mattick's grasp and angrily followed the guard down the hall, up to Dingo's office. When he got there he sat on the couch as close to Blaze as possible. The others sat elsewhere and Dingo dismissed the guards. He sat down at his desk, steepled his fingers, and regarded the group before him silently. The room was silent until the calculating glares Dingo was receiving became too much. His eyes then landed on Blaze.

"Blaze."

"Dingo." The temperature in the room seemed to drop and Dingo almost flinched at the tone. Almost.

"Long time no see, huh?" He tried. She remained silent, trying to kill him with her eyes.

"Wait a sec." Logo's voice came from the back. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Blaze, you know him?" He asked incredulously. Dingo looked taken back by Blaze just nodded.

"You mean," Dingo turned to her, "to tell me that you haven't told them yet? About us?" Blaze almost growled at him.

"No she hasn't" Ghost informed him.

"And I would thank you, Joseph, to keep it that way." Blaze actually growled this time.

"Oh no. I couldn't do that. They are your friends after all, Alanea. They should know."

"Please, Joseph, don't. Please don't," she was staring pleadingly at him, almost begging him. The sight of her like that was enough to make most of the group in the room decide that they didn't need to know, but Dingo just smirked at his ex and told them.

"Blaze is my ex. We were so close back in high school. In fact the only reason we broke up was because Blaze had to move, that and a slight misunderstanding."

They stared in horror at what had just been revealed to them. Blaze had to choke back tears and Sage slipped arm around her, which caused Dingo to glare at him.

"This, of course, is why you are all here. I honestly don't know who these people are that your group tries to protect, I don't know what they do or why they are so important and frankly, I don't care. But I do know that you, Alanea, would investigate their disappearance. I thought it would be enough to bring you here, but unfortunately, I was wrong. It was then that I knew I needed someone else, someone you care about more than anything. Naturally I also knew that after the last time, your pathetic little boyfriend," His eyes flicked dismissivly at Sage, who tensed but relaxed when Blaze put her hand on his knee and shook her head subtly, "wouldn't be that person. That left friends and family. When even your friends weren't enough I knew what I had to do.

"Your brother is constantly surrounded by people, which would have drawn far too much attention, besides he was needed to get you here. By process of elimination this only left your sister, Kaylin." He smiled slightly, "Kaylin, who hasn't been seen or heard from since you moved to San Diego. I searched and searched but to no luck. I despaired over ever finding her. I was almost ready to give up, but then a report came in. A certain security guard in a high security plant just outside of San Diego reported to having found a group of people back in the most high tech part of the plant. One of them, the one who had broken his nose, apparently matched your sister's profile perfectly. Imagine my joy. Immediately I had her 'poofed' here. And sure enough here you are."

"Let me see my sister!" Blaze demanded, nearly screaming.

"Yes, yes. Come with me. You can see them all" He led them down to the basement and opened a door. Inside was an enormous room that held every missing Resistance Fighter, Devilcat, Flipz, and Nery who, upon seeing her sister, jumped up from where she had been sitting on the floor and ran to embrace Blaze.

"I knew you'd find me" Nery whispered softly. Blaze just nodded and pulled her sister close.

"And now, Alanea my dear, I have a proposition for you," Dingo's voice rang out through the entire room, "Marry me and they all go free, say 'no' and they die." Blaze let go of her sister, a look of desperate indecision crossing her face, as everyone turned to look her. Horror was evident on the faces of those who knew the whole story. Blaze's mind was buzzing. Marry the person who abused her, killed her ex-boyfriend, and, most importantly, wasn't Sage. Or… every single person in the room, the ones she'd tried so hard to protect, would be killed.

What the heck kind of choice was that?

The truth was, it wasn't. Blaze knew that and she also knew what she had to do.

Tears filled her eyes as she looked at Dingo and gave him her answer…

Dun, Dun, Dun… End chapter, um, … whatever TBC… 

**Chibi: we love cliffhangers**

**Nim: and this chapter is over**

**Chibi and Nim: Review and bye.**


	14. Decisions, Decisions

**Chibi: we are finally back.**

**Nim: and we're giving you the chapter where the story died. We'll explain at the end A/N. now on with the story.**

Chapter 11 Decisions, Decisions

Blaze's eyes glistened with unshed tears as she turned to Dingo. She looked him right in the eye before dropping her gaze and giving her answer.

"Yes," she said, barely above a whisper.

"I didn't quite hear you," Dingo said, a smirk starting to form on his lips.

"I said 'yes'," Blaze ground out through clenched teeth.

" 'Yes' what?" Dingo's eyes were alight with sadistic humor.

"Yes, I'll marry you" Blaze's voice was hoarse.

"Wonderful. They are now free to–"

"Wait! Can I have a minute with my friends and sister?"

"Yes, yes" he waved his hand dismissively, "But make it quick we have a lot of planning to do. The rest will be escorted to awaiting vehicles." And with that Dingo left with the R.F.s and escort guards on his tail, though the Neb and Logos crews left rather reluctantly. The only ones left in the room were Nery and the Network. It was then that Blaze let her tears fall. Nery was doing her best not to do the same but it was obvious that she was failing. Blaze smiled weakly at her, knelt so she was closer to her sister's height and looked her right in the eyes.

"Nery, I want you to take good care of yourself, don't get into too much danger and always listen to what Niobe has to say, but most importantly I want you to hold on to Scott and never let go." She looked over Nery's shoulder at Sage, "Finding love for the first time is the most wonderful feeling and you should always hold your loved one near to you. Never forget that." The repressed tears started to flow down Nery's face.

"Blaze…sis…you can't be serious about this. There's got to be SOMETHING we can do to stop him…" Nery broke out into sobs and couldn't finish. Blaze could only give her sister a hug before she turned to the Network.

"Take care, all of you. When you get back to HQ tell Storm she's in charge. Please, don't worry about me; just finish what we've started. After we stop the agents there will be nothing keeping us apart so never give up, never surrender." They were all trying, and failing, to hold back their tears. They reluctantly left, giving Blaze and Sage a moment alone.

"Blaze, you don't have to do this. You can leave at any time. All you have to do is–" Sage was cut off when Blaze gently places a finger on his mouth.

"Sage, I wish it was that simple. If I had another choice I would take it in a heartbeat." She brought her arms to her side, clenching her fists and turning away from Sage. She began to speak again, "He won't ever give up and you know it. If I leave he'll go after me again and next time someone might end up severely hurt, or worse killed. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants. If he keeps pursuing me he will eventually find out about the Matrix. That might ruin all the things we've worked so hard for. H-He'll go after and Nery again and…and this t-t-time I m-might not be able t-t-to…" She subsided to her sobs.

"Shhh, Blaze, shhh. Don't worry, I'm right here." Sage said as he pulled Blaze into a loving embrace, "I'm here for you. I won't let anything happen." He threaded his fingers through her hair.

"I know. That's why I need you to watch Nery for me." Blaze moved back a little so she was able to see Sage's face.

"Wha–"

"I have to stay here. I need you to protect her. Promise me you'll protect her."

"I promise." Sage then bent down to seal the deal with a kiss. The space between them slowly got smaller and smaller until there was only a millimeter left. Closer and closer they were until…

"ENOUGH!" a voice exclaimed, startling the couple. "Blaze, I will never understand why you choice to associate with such riffraff when you could be with people such as me." Dingo snapped his fingers and a guard split the couple apart, "You really need to work on your taste. I think the best the decision you ever made was to date me. Take him away. Make sure he, and all the others are _safely_ transported far, far, _far_ away from here." And with that the guard left, a struggling Sage in his grasp.

"Now, Blaze," Dingo said as he walked up to her, "We really need to get the wedding plans organized." He pulled her into a hug; she immediately tensed. "As I knew that you would agree, I have most of the plans ready. We just need to pick out a dress for you and set a time. I was thinking later this afternoon, around 5ish." Blaze nodded numbly, her eyes unfocused. "Great. I'll take you to your new room."

Dingo led her through a maze of corridors and elevators, Blaze paid attention to each and every twist and turn, until they stopped in front of a pair of ornately decorated, oak French doors. Dingo opened them with a flourish.

The room had an elegant yet comfortable feel. The walls were painted in various shades of light pink, varying from a pastel rose color to a blush rose color, with white border. On one side of the room was a large window leading to a balcony, locked of course. In the center was a large four poster bed with canopy hangings that matched the walls. Next to the bed were two nightstands, both pink, with white lamps on them. There was a chest at the foot of the bed, white, a vanity and a dresser, both pink. There was a smaller window that with two white doors next to it. One of the doors led to a walk in closet that was bigger then most people's bedrooms. The other door led to a pink bathroom that held a Jacuzzi along with standard bathroom…stuff. Overall it was a nice room, simple and elegant, a room fit for royalty.

Blaze hated it.

"It's pink." Blaze stated blandly, "I see you have the same taste, or lack thereof, that you've always had." The disgust was obvious in her voice.

"Yes, I had it done especially for you. I know how much you just _love_ pink. A maid should be up soon to get your measurements and pick out a dress for tonight's ceremony. I know how much you want your sister and friends to share in this joyous day but that would be too risky. Don't worry we'll send them a DVD." And with that Dingo left, shutting the door behind him. Blaze stared at the closed door for a while; her mind racing with possible was to escape. Then, with a resigned sigh, she turned around ready to face the binding enslavement that had saved so many lives.

**/\/\/\/\/\/Outside the building with the gathered former prisoners/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The guard that had taken Sage from the room had escorted him, and everyone else, off the grounds to the closest town and left them there. It had taken an hour. In that hour Sage had been fuming, Nery had been crying, Dev and Flipz had been trying to comfort her, the resistance fighters were still trying to figure out what was going on, and Mattick, Logo, and Virus had been planning. Blaze was their leader, but more than that she was their friend. They weren't about leave her behind, when she obviously needed help.

When the vans carrying them to the city finally stopped and Dingo's guards let them out, nobody really went anywhere. They just sort of stood there, milling about as the guards drove off. There was a blanket of silence covering the group until…

"You guys aren't going to leave her there, are you." Niobe, who had been watching Mattick, Logo, and Virus, said. It was a statement, not a question. She knew that they would go back. These people had been willing to risk their lives to help Resistance Fights, whom they had never met before and would probably never meet again, surely they would go back for their leader and friend.

"No" Logo spoke up," We're going back. You guys have gone through a lot already, We understand if you don't want to help. Blaze will, too."

"None the less, she save our lives. It's only fitting that we do the same for her." Niobe replied.

"Yeah, there's no way we're gonna leave you guys after all we've been through together. Plus, with Nery-chan like this there's no way you can pull this off without us, no offense" Kari said, affectionately ruffling her surrogate little sister's hair.

"Thanks, guys, I really appreciate this" Nery said wiping the last of her tears.

"Great." Said Sage, "With all of us working together we should be able to defeat Ding. Ok, here's the plan…"

**/\/\/\/\/\/With Blaze/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Ugh, who in there right, or wrong at that, mind would decorate a room with such an atrocious color. I mean, who could live in so much pink and girliness. Yuck. Why couldn't it be blue, I wouldn't have even minded peach, but PINK. Oh, and not just any pink, no it _had_ to be Barbie/Relena pink **(Chibi: technically that would be more of a magenta color but work with me people, it's for the plot maybe). **Oh and if that wasn't enough he just had to add frilly lace. I swear that guy has no taste whatsoever. What did I ever see in him?" Blaze mumbled to herself as she stared disdainfully at, well, everything in the room. It might have been a dream room to most girls **(but not the authoresses… or Goths…and some punks…and our friends…and…)** but it was the worst form of torture to Blaze.

Of course that might have also had something to do with the tracking device she was forced to wear. It was disguised as a delicate silver moon pendant and it was extremely cute. The way it glistened when the sun hit it just right, making it seem as if it was a myriad of different colors instead of just silver, would have made Blaze the envy of many, but it was still a tracking device. And one that Dingo had made, no less, so you can't blame Blaze for being moody.

"Oh, come now, Blaze, it's not that bad," Dingo said from the doorframe where he was currently leaning, "And you fell for me because of my good looks, amazing wit, and charm."

"Yeah right. It was a schoolgirl crush. I was so stupid when I was younger. What do you want?" Blaze said stopping the quasi-friendly banter and getting straight to the point.

"Yes, yes, no beating around the bush for you. I came to get you for your fitting. We should just have to make a few adjustments and your dress will be perfect." Dingo replied with a bright smile, turning to go. Blaze's eyes narrowed; she knew that tone.

"Wait." She ordered; he froze mid step. "What _color _is this dress?"

"What? Blaze what kind of question is that? It's a wedding dress, what do you–" she cut him off.

"It's pink isn't it"

"No, it's more of a crimson. Slightly lighter in color, mixed with a little white–" she cut him off, again.

"Pink is pink, you moron. Pink is an insult to all things feminine. It was designed to make all females seem weak and incompetent. The color should be repeatedly destroyed. Get me a dress in a different color. Or. ELSE!" Blaze growled to the now cowering Dingo. **(A/N Chibi: no offense to anyone who likes pink, it used to be my favorite color. It's just that I wanted to make Blaze say "It's pink" and this just sprouted from that)**

He continued to cower for a moment before remembering who was actually in charge of the situation. He straightened and smirked.

"I'd rather forgotten how stubborn and wild you are. The dress is pink; it will remain pink." She started forward.

"However," he lifted a hand halting her progress, "I will have arrangements for your room to be changed while you are at the fitting. _If _you go willingly, that is. Deal?" She deliberated for a moment before sighing and taking his offered hand.

"Excellent. Come along then, follow the nice guard." She was half way down the hall when she turned around and called to him.

"If this thing has lace I'm ripping it off!"

**/\/\/\/\/\/With Other Peoples/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Great, so everyone knows what they're supposed to do" 

"No" was the collective answer from the group.

"And why weren't any of you paying attention" Sage said pouting, er… I mean, glaring at the assembled group.

"Because you weren't even saying anything. All you did was mumble and pretend to whisper like they do in all those cheesy movies, and cartoons, when they're plotting something" Nery said in a deadpan voice.

"Well, that wasn't my fault" Sage said, pouting some mor– I mean scowling, "Blame the authoress. She's the one that can't come up with a way for us to save Blaze."

_Hey, don't blame me. I'm doing the best that I can._

"Who said that?" Random Resistance Fighter (RRF) #12 said.

"That would be our baka of an authoress. She's the one controlling all the events that are happening" Kari replied in a bored tone.

"You mean she's the reason Blaze got captured and is being forced to marry Dingo!" Nery all but yelled.

"Yeah. She's also the reason why some of us exist but most of us, including you Nery, were created by her co-authoress. In fact, it was her co-authoress who came up with the plot." Storm stated calmly.

_Yeah, so don't blame me. Blame Nim, who is currently sleeping so she can't read my mind. Score one for Chibi._

"Oh my god, our authoress is deranged. Why do we have to have a deranged authoress?" Trinity asked with a sigh.

"Genius is more often found in a cracked pot than a whole one. Unfortunately (or fortunately depending on how you see it) the line between genius and insanity is rather fine. What is worse about that is that this authoress crossed that line five miles back, but the other authoress tends to stay on the genius side, although rather close to the line, in order to balance out the insanity and keep them from getting locked away since they share a brain, but even she crosses every now and then." Neo stated, "but on the plus side, I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching over to GEICO **(we don't own that by the way)**"

_Really. Tell me, Neo, does GEICO have good policies for people just getting their license because I have this problem of running into things like trees and stuff._

"Who cares! Right now we need to focus on rescuing Blaze!" Nery and Sage shouted in synch.

_Yeah, right, that. Um…I currently don't have any ideas so guys are just gonna break into Dingo's fortress of impregnable solitudness and wing it. Good luck._

"You're kidding me" Kari said sweat dropping.

_Nope, have fun._

"Ok, so all we know is that to save Blaze we have to somehow break into Dingo fortress, I mean mansion, undetected, crash a wedding, and leave with as few casualties as possible." RRF #5 said.

_Yep._

"And how do you propose we do that?" Trinity asked sarcastically.

Join the circus. 

"You're joking, right? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Sage said, appalled by very thought.

_It was just a suggestion TT. Why is everyone so mean to me. Anyway interacting with the character is starting to ruin the story so I'm gonna be leaving now. Bye._

"Ok, I never want to meet the authoress again." Nery said, getting agreement from the rest of the group. Characters are so hurtful _TT._

"So now we need to come up with an actual plan. Anyone have any ideas?" Morpheus asked.

"Sneak into Dingo's mansion by hiding in plain sight and improvising from there." Niobe suggested.

"Works for me" Sage agreed; everyone else just nodded.

"Great, let's get to work."

And so they planned and plotted and since this chapter is now too long it will end.

End chapter TBC… 

**Chibi: I hope you liked it. And just to warn you it gets really random after this until the last chapter or 2.**

**Nim: unfortunately there will be one more author insertion but it's not that important. And it's all Chibi's fault.**

**Chibi: I didn't have any other ideas, what else was I supposed to do?**

**Nim: come up with something else. Anyway time to explain how the story died. Twice.**

**Chibi: yep, yep, yep. Last summer we stopped at the beginning of this and I had it and I had no ideas so it died.**

**Nim: so when school started, it was still dead. And then Chibi finally got some ideas and then it got really random around Thanksgiving.**

**Chibi: Then it died again and around Christmas came back. And around that time there was one point where we got bored during class so passed this story and a one-shot Christmas side-fic we plan to post soon back and forth. Every few lines we would switch off. Whoever finds it will get a surprise.**

**Nim: push the purple button before you leave.**


	15. Blaze's Rescue

Chapter 12: Blaze's Rescue 

"You Imbecile. I can't believe that (censored censored) mind of yours thought I would actually consider wearing that (censored censored censored censored) dress, you (censored censored censored censored censored censored censored censored censored censored censored censored censored)!!!!!!!"

Obviously Blaze's situation hadn't improved much. She was currently throwing anything she could reach at Dingo's head while simultaneously trying to destroy the pink _frilly_ dress she was forced to wear.

It was actually kinda cute, if it wasn't for the pink and frilliness, that is. It had a corset bodice with lace sleeves that flared down to her elbow and have pink ribbons going down them. From the waist, the dress flowed to the floor. It was decorated with ribbons and lace. It had a circumference of three feet thanks to the layers of lace petticoats under it.

The poor girl had nothing better to do then take her misery out on Dingo. As the saying goes 'Misery loves company'.

"And further more (censored censored censored) you (censored) are a (censored censored censored) idiot who can't even (censored censored censored) obey a (censored) simple (censored( command by your superior (censored censored censored censored)!!"

My poor virgin ears. Anyway…

"Come, come, now Blaze" Dingo said while dodging a lamp, "It's not too bad. And it looks great on you, you look absolutely ravishing." He was hit with a chair.

" You (censored censored censored)! Do you think I actually (censored censored censored)_care _about how I (censored) _look _in this (censored censored) monstrosity you have the (censored censored censored) audacity to call a (censored censored) dress!!!" Blaze replied throwing another lamp.

"But Blaze" dodge table "it's an exquisite dress" dodge picture frame "and it looks wonderful on you." Dingo was then hit by a book he was too slow to dodge.

"I don't censored care. Get me a new dress or die!! Better yet, call off this whole censored censored wedding!!"

"You agreed to" dodge rubber ducky. Confused Dingo turned around to make sure he'd actually seen what he thought he'd seen, only to be hit on the back of the head with another book, the very reason Blaze had thrown the duck for. "Ouch!" Blaze momentarily ceased fire to point and glare.

"Change the dress or it'll be many more 'ouches' for you"

If Dingo had been a lesser man he would have relented to Blaze's wild personality. However, Dingo was Dingo and he quickly backed towards the door.

"The dress stays" he shut the door quickly as Blaze growled and threw a vase. "Be glad I got your room changed. You'll stay in there until you agree to wear the dress and calm down. I hope you're not hungry." He added in a cruel malicious way, that once again showed his evil side, before shutting the door. Blaze growled again and started muttering things that would make a sailor blush under her breath.

Dingo glanced at the guards outside of Blaze's room.

"Well, at least I learned something today."

"Sir?" the bigger and dumber of the two asked.

"Never try to force pink on Blaze in any way, shape, form, fashion, or shade."

**Nim and Chibi: No kidding genius! **

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**In Blaze's room /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Blaze was still muttering about Dingo as she examined the room. It was better than the last one. It had less of a princessy feel, and more of a summer beach get-a-way feel. The pink was gone and replace with varying shades of blue, green, and lace with seashells. The walls were almost a baby blue color, almost but not quite. It had a sponged texture to it that made it seems as if no one color was used more the once when it was painted. The border was green, almost aquamarine.

The room was as large as the other one and it had a king sized four-poster bed in between two windows. Actually, the windows were doors that led to the balcony, locked of course. The sheets on the bed were pure white and the posts held sheer white silk hanging, with ribbons sewed in here and there. The bathroom was the same, except it wasn't pink, and the closet was still huge. Overall it was a pretty good room.

"I could live with this. If I have to, I guess."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**In Guard house/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The biggest and (If we go by the common assumption that size varies directly with dumbness) dumbest of the guards was sitting in his little guard house, watching TV when a pizza delivery truck pulled up. Not just any pizza delivery truck but a badly constructed one. You see the Matrix crew (and other assembled company) really thought hard about how they could save Blaze. They were standing around trying to figure out what to do when, quite conveniently, a group of guys with white vans and paint decided it would be fun to suddenly be rid of all their earthy materials and go live in the forest. So they did.

It was Kari who came up with making it pizza delivery ("What? It works in all the movies") and Neo who painted the vans ("You have the artistic skills of a three year old." "I'd like to se you try better, pouting boy" "I wasn't pouting, I glaring"). Neo is not the best artist ever ("That's an understatement" "That really hurts, Trin" "Ha! Who's pouting now, Chosen One") so the vans looked like a one year old had thrown it up. They were so badly constructed that little kids could tell they weren't real pizza delivery trucks/vans ("Mommy, why are those people painting the cars so ugly?" "Not now, Billy. Mommy's about to win the lottery") but since size varies directly with dumbness the guard couldn't tell that they weren't real pizza delivery trucks/vans.

"Pizza? I didn't order no pizza." The guard said as he looked inside of one of the white vans filled with surveillance equipment and weapons. "I know Dingo don't like no pizza, too. 'Course I knows nothin' about whether that one chick, uh, Graze, no that's not right, it had to do with fire, Flame, no wait it started with a 'b', Blame, uh, no, that's not right either, I thinks it was Grace, yeah, that's it, her name is Grace. So, anyways, I don't knows if she might have ordered some. Prob'ly for the weddin' or somethin'. Go right on in."

"Thank you, sir, and I hope you have a pleasant day." Everyone gave Kari a weird look. "What? I was being polite." Shaking their heads, everyone decided it would be best to focus on the mission as Kari 'drove' up the driveway ("Where did you learn to drive?" " I didn't, well, I did, but it was an accident. Let me try to explain. I learned to drive when I was five because some assassins were after me and I had to get away so I hijacked a school bus and drove it into a lake. Ten kids died. Because it was all my fault for hiring the assassins anyway, I had to use all my reiki to bring them back to life. I almost died. I was stuck in bed for a week. The moral of the story is don't eat fish unless it's sushi." "OO").

The rest of the trip up the long, long, looooonnng, driveway was filled silence since the others were musing about whether or not they were truly safe with the demoness and what drugs she was on.

Finally they arrived at the front doors. They were very nice front doors, too. All red oak and French and pretty and they had a nice leaf border around them with

"Can we just get on with the story already!?!" Sage yelled.

**Nim: well, excuse me for wanting to add detail. Jeez.**

Anyhow, a short, skinny little guard bearing the little crest of head guard came forward. Let us remember that size varies directly with dumbness so he was clearly the smartest.

"I'm afraid you all have the wrong house. No one here ordered any pizzas."

"This is the house of Joseph Tyler, isn't it?" Kari questioned.

"Yes it is."

"Then this is where we're supposed to be." The guard dude frowned and walked forward and opened the car door.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to " before he would finish telling them what he had to do, he was knocked out by and irritable Sage.

"Can we go now?"

"Yep" and a whole bunch of RF's jumped out of the badly painted surveillance I mean pizza delivery vans/trucks.

"Great, now everyone inside the mansion!" with that shout, more RF's jumped from the back of the vans. And more. And more. And more. And more. And more. And…

"Nery, is it physically possible for that many people to fit into any one of those vans?"

"Nope."

"Thought so. Let's get going."

"Stupid Clown Cars."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**Blaze /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Pink is evil. Must destroy pink dress and then leave this place of evil." Blaze was doing her best to hold on to what little sanity she still had left. She wasn't doing a very good job of it since she had already destroyed her room and let out the penguins that were living in the bathtub.

_**So that's what happened to the penguins that were at my house for Christmas.**_

"Who said that?" Blaze turned around but no one was there.

_**I'm Chibi, one of the co-authoresses. And those are Mr. Popper's penguins.**_

**I'm Nim, the other authoress and I thought Silvertongue read them back into their book already.**

"Riight. And where are you?" Blaze said, still looking around and extremely confusededness.

**Nim: We aren't actually here.**

"What?"

_**Chibi: We're the co-authoresses. We narrate. We aren't anywhere you can see us**_

**Nim: But believe me, we're real.**

"How do I know that? You could just be a figment of my imagination caused by stress."

**Nim: that's the easy part.**

"Oh?"

_**Chibi: yep.**_

"Care to elaborate?"

**Nim: if we weren't real, or the authoresses, then there's no way we could tell you that, if you were to look out the window right now you would see several badly disguised surveillance vans driving up the ridiculously long driveway.**

Frowning, but willing to check just to make sure she wasn't going insane, Blaze walked to the window and looked out. Sure enough, there were the vans. Blaze turned back to face the empty room.

"Ok, so you're real. I don't suppose there's any chance you could help me get out of here?"

**Nim: actually that's why we're here.**

_**Chibi: After watching your 'rescue' team put together their 'brilliant' plan, we decide that we were going to have to help them**_

**Nim: a lot.**

_**Chibi: right. And since we accidentally scared them off with out efforts… **_

**Nim: we decided to just help you. Probably should have just done that from the start but…**

_**Chibi: we wanted to **__**try**__** to make them seem heroic.**_

"Um, one real quick question" 

**Nim: yes?**

"What's with the finishing of each other's sentences thing?"

_Chibi: Well that's because we're..._

_Both: Twins. _

**Nim: But not just any twins ...**

_Chibi: We are the chosen ones and..._

**Nim: Fraternal non-identical identical twins**

_Chibi: And we're chimeras._

**Nim: We're also half demon, half goddess...**

_Chibi: Zisas. And she's married to my son._

Nim: Don't mention that. EVER!

Chibi: Fine. (For details on that and most everything else we mentioned read our story 'Biology' on fictionpress)

"Right. Sorry I asked. So how do I get out of here?" Blaze wished she were elsewhere. Nim: You walk out the door. "What abut the guards?"

**Chibi: I dropped them into plot holes.**

"Do I wanna know what a plot hole is?" 

**Nim: Probably not, but watch where you step, Chibi leave them everywhere and if you fall into one you'll never be seen again.**

"Okay. Can I just escape now or something?"

Chibi: Sure, go out the door...

Nim: Down the hall. Go to the stairs ...

Chibi: Go down to the very bottom...

Nim: Walk out the front door...

Chibi: Where there will be hundreds of...

Nim: Resistance Fighters that didn't exist until that moment...

Chibi: Trying to help your teammates save you...

Nim: Just tap Nery on the shoulder

Chibi: And the rest will work out.

Both: Bye. Good luck.

And then there was silence.

"I have been here waaay too long. And if I'm lucky then this is all some weird dream that I'll soon wake up from." Blaze muttered to herself before leaving.

Nim: Do you think we should have told her it wouldn't be quite that easy? Chibi: Why would we do that? 

**Nim/sarcastic\ Oh, I don't know. So maybe she won't, oh say, ****DIE.**

**Chibi: But that's no fun.**

**Nim/slaps forehead\**

Chibi: Besides, she won't die. Nim: No? Chibi: Nope. We're gonna follow her through this a make sure Nim: And when did you decide that? 

**Chibi: Just now.**

Nim: You're hopeless 

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**With 'Rescue' Team/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"You would think they would eventually run out" Nery commented as the resistance fighters continued to pour out of the van.

"Stop right there!" a guard, that wasn't too big or too small, so was relatively smart, said as he shot a resistance fighter, who popped like a balloon. IN fact, all the extra resistance fighters deflated like balloons or extra Urds when she makes too many clones of herself. Yay, 'Oh! My Goddess.'!

**Nim: Shut up, Chibi.**

Anyway there was only the Network, The Neb crew, Kari, and Niobe left. Oh and about 30 or so armed guards but they don't count, but their machine guns, glocks, and other painful weapons do.

/\/\ Intermission /\/\

('Shuffle' music starts to play)

♪ DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA… Do the deathscythe.♫

/\/\ End Intermission /\/\

As our heroes took out the guards with relative ease, little thought was spared to the missing, but this was mostly because they were pre occupied.

The remaining charged inside and began to methodically tear the place apart, without splitting up. After all look where that got them last time.

They had checked every room (There were a lot) in the basement and the first two floors, before beginning to search the third floor, when they were finally ambushed and stopped.

The head guard of the ambush team had the missing Nery in front of him with a gun to her head.

"Surrender" the head guard, let's call him…Cody, spoke, "of she and the others die."

There were various curses of annoyance and Sage nearly lost it at the delay.

"Come, now, Miss Carly worked so hard to save y'all. You don wanna ruin all dat jus cuz ya wanna see her again, do ya?"

Sage growled, Mattick put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed tightly. Sage twisted his head and glared at his friend. Mattick, used to the glares, was unfazed. "Don't Sage. She wouldn't want this." Mattick said softly into his ear. Sage remained tense but his stance became defensive, instead of offensive.

"Dat's more like it den. Mr. Tyler was right when he said y'all are reasonable peoples. Now why don y'all jus come on down to de front gates wit me and den everyone can live is y'all jus leave nicely." Cody offered up the ultimatum and there was silence as they considered.

"If we don't go, would I be right in guess that we die?" Neo's question was more of a sarcastically rhetorical statement than anything else.

"Dat would be a yes."

"Actually I think that's a no" The melodically commanding tone in the much loved voice of Blaze brought about confusion; a second later the lights went out and all hell broke loose.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**A little earlier with Blaze/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

After following the insane authoresses's directions Blaze had ended up in a corridor close to the main floor. She considered it for a moment before shrugging and opening the door to reveal…a brick wall.

"What the heck?"

Nim: Sorry. Apparently the whole place is 'keyed' "How the heck am I supposed to get out!" 

**Chibi: Well for starters, you could stop yelling at us. We ****are**** helping you.**

"Some help."

**Nim: I'd watch it, Blaze. Chibi is known to put her characters into life-threatening situation for not being nice to her or just because she wants to. I assume you like being alive?**

"Yes, of course. My apologies. Could you please help me find a way out?"

**Chibi: Hmph. **/ **Turns away**\

**Nim:/Watching Chibi out of corner of eye\ Down the hall, third door on the right, it'll lead you to another corridor. Just follow the voices.**

"Follow the voices?"

**Nim: Yes, We'll meet you there.**

"Um, Okay. It can't be any weirder than what's already happened" Blaze hesitated a moment before walking down the hallway.

Behind her in the empty foyer two figures fizzled into existence. The first one had glistening gold hair (yes, gold not blonde) that seemed to be spun from rays of sunlight. Her eyes were a piercing silver color that seemed to search your very soul. She was wearing black cargo pants and a red and black T-shirt. She had a lack choker with a wolf pendant hanging form it. Hanging from her waist was a holster holding a lightsaber. The other one was wearing white tunic-like pants and a white T-shirt. Her eyes were an almost amethyst color and alight with mischief. Her hair was ebony with shimmering silver roots that weren't caused by age. She had a white choker with a scythe on it. On both of their backs was the vague out line of wings: one with white feathers like that of a dove, and the other seemly made of gossamer, like that of a bat. The dark-haired one looked at the other. "You're almost making this too easy, Nim" "I'm trying to make up for everything that we've put her through, including the pink room. And honestly I'm just trying to get her through this since I know you're going to try and kill her whenever possible. I think it balances out really." "Good point" Chibi said giving a wide, vulpine grin so innocent that you knew she was up to something. She fizzled back out. The golden-haired Nim shook her head helplessly. "The poor girl." Nimeria gave one last sigh before she too fizzled out to follow her older sister (though with the way Chibi acts you really can't tell).

**Chibi: Hey!**

**Nim: Oh hush. We've got a story to write.**

Down the corridor Blaze had reached the door behind which all the noise was coming from. She waited patiently for the crazy co-authoresses to show up. She wasn't disappointed, but she was, however, shocked when the fizzled into existence in front of her. "I thought you said I couldn't see you?" the 19 year old asked. "At the time you couldn't" Chibi said, still grinning (which is never a good thing). "So why did you change that?"

"Because it's easier, more to the point, and opens up an opportunity for plot twist later and stuff." Nim replied glancing wearily at her sister.

"Oh, OK. Well now what?" 

"Hey, Nim, what's this thing?" the older Zisa pointed at a switch.

"It's a light switch." Nim looked at Blaze, "Now you open the door, go in, and save them."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"You sure?" Blaze was slightly worried, with good reason.

"Yep." Nim reassured.

"Kay, thanks."

"No problem."

With that the lovely blonde-haired head of the Network walked through the door.

"What happens if I flip the switch?" Chibi asked her younger sister.

"What? Oh. Just don't do it."

"Why?" Chibi looked back at the switch, "I'm gonna do it."

Nimeria had just enough time to hear Blaze say, 'Actually I think that's a no' before the lights went out and all hell broke loose.

"Chibi!" Nim yelled.

"What? You didn't tell me it would do that."

"I told you not to touch and that means don't touch. Come on, Chi, I thought you would have learned after you nearly killed us both."

"What? When did I do that?"

"Where should I start? How about the time you almost drove us off a cliff?"

"That was an accident"

"Or the time you got us chased by rabid dogs?"

"But they were cute."

"Or when you snuck into area 51 and used me as a human shield to get past the guards?"

"Hey, you gotta admit that was worth it"

"Or when you had us time traveling, almost became King Henry the 8th 7th wife and sentenced me to the guillotine for borrowing a pencil?"

"I already apologized for that"

"Or when you launched us into space on our field trip to NASA and almost destroyed the universe?"

"Ok, I have no excuse for that one but it's not like we're in danger here." Suddenly a stray bullet whizzed by and nicked Chibi's ear, "but I could be wrong."

"You are hopeless. Why do I even put up with you." Nim sighed.

"Because if you kill me you also die. Ohhhh, what does that big red button that says 'self-destruct' do?"

**(BANG**)

And Chibi fell to the ground unconscious.

"Sorry, sis, but that was for your own good." Nim put her lightsaber back in its holster as her older sister disappeared. She turned the lights back on.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**In Room/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The Network and RFs had taken out the guards only sustaining minimal injuries and were just celebrating having Blaze back.

"Blaze!" Sage yelled before pulling her into a passionate embrace, i.e. a bear hug. He was about to kiss her when…

"Oh, how sweet." The sarcasm in Dingo's voice was as obvious as his disgust," Together again. I don't know how you got in here but I do know how you're getting out. In body bags! Starting with you, Kaylin." Dingo pointed his gun at Nery and stated to pull the trigger.

**(BANG)**

The lifeless body fell to the ground unceremoniously, blood pooling from the chest wound.

**TBC…**

**Chibi: just kidding. On with the story.**

The mood was solemn as everyone stared in shock, speechless. Blaze had so many different emotions running through her as gazed into the emotionless eyes. Sorrow, guilt, anger, and grief were equally shared within her but the emotion she felt the most was relief. The shadows of her past were no longer able to haunt her.

"Who did that?" Nery was the one to voice everyone's thoughts.

"I don't know." Blaze said, her eyes unable to leave Dingo's corpse.

"It was the penguins." Everyone turned and saw Nim walk into the room; she was pointing toward a corner were the penguins Blaze let out earlier were standing holding the fallen guards' weapons. "They were getting Dingo back for putting them in the bathtub. Don't ask why he put them there it was all Chibi's idea."

"Right, and who are you?" Trinity asked suspicious of the new comer.

"I'm Nimeria, one of the co-authoresses. I came here with my twin sister."

"Oh, and where's you twin?" Sage asked as he attached himself to Blaze.

"She was annoying me, almost killed all of us. I knocked her out and sent her home. Now you guys gotta get out of here. See ya." And with that Nim disappeared.

"Okay, that was weird. Let's get out of here before something else happens." Kari said.

**End Chapter…**

**_Nim: this time for real. Hope you liked it._**

**_Chibi: yep and only one chapter left, this story is finally ending. sob_**

**_Nim: it's about time. Anyway read and review._**


	16. note

To loving and caring readers,

As of two months ago we really weren't sure if we were going to have the ending or not. There is one last chapter and it is already written and typed. Problem: I'm too lazy to save the chapter on a flash drive and walk the 14 steps from the computer in my room to the one down stairs. We decided to leave the story where it is for now. We gave up on it abut half way through and we had a brilliant analogy for it but I can't remember what it was. We have about three side stories for all, a Christmas one by Nim (with input from me), one by Nim that I don't remember what it's about, and one by me. I think we've given up on the sequel. Nim is busy with her stuff and some stargate ones she's working on with Bann; I'll start working on that one with them later. I have my story which has about 34 pages, front and back, on college ruled notebook paper. That's on hiatus until our hated history project is due, which is in Feb. that's not really a long time so, yeah. If we get reviews we might post the last chapter.

Chibi, out. (sorry sis, I couldn't resist.)


End file.
